Melancholy Hope (Shadowhunters) (S1)
by AthenaRose2017
Summary: What if Clary wasn't the only one who had the sight? What if there was another shadowhunter with Jace, Alec, and Isabelle? Meet Serena and Scarlett. Serena is a badass shadowhunter just like her friends. Scarlett is like Clary, except she's also a shadowhunter. What happens when these two worlds collide? Read and find out. I don't own anything except my OCs.
1. The Mortal Cup

Simon and I are waiting for Clary because she went to get into the Brooklyn Academy of Arts. I know that she'll get in because she's an amazing artist. Clary walked in and had a sad look on her face.

"Give me the professors' name and I... I will end them. You know, with... with a scathing e-mail to the dean." Simon said when Clary gave him a look.

"Don't bother." Clary said as she handed Simon the letter.

"What?" Simon and I questioned before Simon opened the letter.

"Sad face? Really?" Simon asked as all of us sat down and decided to celebrate Clary getting in and her birthday.

Clary laughed and we just enjoyed each others' company. We finally went our separate ways and I ended up going with Clary, since I live with her, Jocelyn, her mother, and Luke, a family friend, who I believe is in love with Jocelyn. Dot gave Clary a birthday present, since she's turning 18, and both of us loved the shirt.

Jocelyn hugged Clary the moment we entered the room and both Clary and I laughed because we knew that the only reason she knew was because she follows Simon's twitter. Jocelyn then hugged me and I just hugged her back. Jocelyn took me in when my parents were killed and she raised me like I was her own.

Jocelyn released me and I watched as she handed Clary her birthday present. When Clary opened the box, Jocelyn and I shared a look because we both knew what was in the box. Clary was confused, so Jocelyn explained that the object was called a stele and that it was very ancient. I rolled my eyes as Clary kept asking stupid questions but I knew that when she learns the truth, everything is going to change.

Jocelyn and I shared a look and I gave her a nod to let her know that I would always be looking out for Clary, no matter what. After a failed attempt to keep us at the house, Jocelyn let us leave and Clary, Simon, Maureen, and I sat on top of the van and talked about, well, anything.

 ***3** **rd** **POV***

Serena and Isabelle are getting ready to go kill a demon when Alec called for them.

"Isabelle, Serena, let's go." Alec called.

Isabelle and Serena looked over their outfits before glancing at each other and walking out of Isabelle's room.

"Hey, there, big brother." "Hey, Alec." Isabelle and Serena said at the same time.

"Really?" Alec questioned.

"What can I say? Demons dig blondes." Isabelle replied.

"Of course they do, but that's white." Alec said.

"Actually, it's platinum." Serena started.

"And they don't exactly like Shakespeare, okay, Alec?" Isabelle finished.

"You guys are plenty distracting on your own." Alec told both girls.

"So, be yourself. Is that what you're trying to say?" Isabelle asked for both girls.

"Never mind. Looking good, let's go." Alec replied as all three of them headed to Jace.

 ***End of POV***

Clary and I cheered on Simon and Maureen as they finished their set. All of us then set out to Pandemonium and I laughed as Clary, Simon, and Maureen tagged the side of the van. Clary and I were standing by the van, when this cute guy bumped into Clary and I.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" Clary and I asked at the same time.

"You can see me?" the guy asked as he looked between Clary and I.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see us." I replied.

"You have the sight." the guy said while looking between Clary and myself.

"Wait, what?" Clary asked completely confused.

"How can I not know who both of you are?" the guy asked.

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you?" Clary started.

"Even once?" I finished.

"Jace!" someone hollered in the distance.

The guy, I believe is called Jace, ran off and I couldn't help but watch him run off. I didn't hear anything that was said between the others, but I was pulled from my thoughts when Clary went to walk by me into the club.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked.

"I'm going to get answers. You coming with me?" Clary replied.

I nodded my head and followed her inside with Simon and Maureen behind us. Simon and Maureen went to get us birthday drinks, and Clary and I followed after the blonde guy. When we finally reached everyone, I noticed two beautiful girls dancing and a bunch of guys surrounding them with eyes full of lust.

Clary then did something that I thought she would never do, she stopped the blonde guy from attacking the only other girl in the room that wasn't myself, Clary, or the two beautiful girls that were dancing. The blonde guy pushed Clary out of the way as a fight broke out. I chose that moment to finally reveal everything to Clary, and helped the others fight the demons.

Clary ended up running out after all the demons were killed, and I just stood there because I didn't really know what to do. I finally decided to run after her and had to run all the way back home because Clary made the cab drive off before I could get in. Clary was explaining everything to her mom and Jocelyn glanced over at me and I gave her a nod.

Jocelyn then had to explain what she could but told Clary that the only policeman she could trust was Luke and that we needed to go. Clary kept refusing and asking questions, but Jocelyn told her that Luke and I would explain everything. Clary and I then ended up at the police station and I didn't know exactly where to start the conversation.

When I tried to talk to Clary, she just tuned me out, so I just followed her lead. Clary then started to leave the police station and I was confused, but I followed her anyway. The rain was so heavy that I thought I was going to fall flat on my ass, but I did pretty damn good and kept my balance plus kept up with Clary.

"Mom! Mom!" Clary yelled as we ran inside Dot's shop.

Clary and I glanced around and both of us grabbed a weapon because neither of us knew what was waiting for us. Clary and I headed into the house and we were shocked to see Dot standing there, so Clary dropped her weapon but I held onto mine just to be safe.

"Dot." Clary said as she stepped closer to Dot.

"They took Jocelyn." Dot told us.

"Who took her?" I asked.

"Rogue Shadowhunters searching for the Mortal Cup." Dot replied.

I knew exactly what she was talking about and now I'm starting to wonder why Dot would be saying any of this because if these people came for Jocelyn then Dot would've been taken too.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clary asked.

"Think, Clary. Did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalice." Dot said.

I knew right then that Dot wasn't really Dot. My guard is completely up and I'm ready for whatever is going to happen.

"No! No, I don't know anything about a cup, Dot. One of the antiquities downstairs?" Clary questioned.

"No, no, not those. Think, Clary. This could save Jocelyn." Dot said.

"I can't think! Someone kidnapped my mother!" Clary yelled.

"You know more than you think you do, Clary Fray." Dot said before screeching.

I shoved Dot away from Clary and that's when Dot turned into an ugly ass creature. The creature went to attack Clary but I stepped in and that didn't make the creature too happy, so it threw me across the room and went back to Clary. Before I knew it, the creature took a bite out of Clary and Jace ended up killing the demon.

"What, no "thank you" for saving your life? Careful. That demon got a piece of you." Jace said as he inspected Clary.

"Demons?" Clary asked.

"Yeah. What do you think that miserable, disgusting thing was?" Jace questioned.

"I, uh... I thought it was Dot." Clary replied.

I noticed that a hand was in front of me and glanced up to see one of the girls from the club standing there. I took her hand and she helped me off the floor, and I was grateful that they had showed up when they did.

"No, Ravener demon, shapeshifter." Jace told us.

"You're just saying words now. Why... why is the room swirling?" Clary asked.

"Demon venom." Jace replied.

"Is that bad?" Clary asked before she passed out.

"I got you." Jace said as he picked Clary up.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked as he looked at me.

"I'm fine and thank you." I replied.

"I'm Serena and that's Jace." the girl said as we headed out of the house.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Scarlett and that's Clary." I said.

We headed inside this abandoned church, but once we stepped inside, it turned out to be some type of secret lair.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's called the Institute." Serena replied.

I was in awe and Serena just laughed at my expression. Serena then introduced me to Alec and Isabelle Lightwood and I could tell that Isabelle and I were going to be the best of friends. Serena and Isabelle led me into Isabelle's room and they gave me some clothes to wear. Isabelle, well Izzy, since that's what she wants me to call her, grabbed some clothes and we headed back to the infirmary to wait on Clary. Jace also gave Clary a healing rune to help her heal.

"Ow." Izzy said as Clary bolted up and smacked her forehead against Izzy's.

"Wait, I don't know you..." Clary said.

"I'm Isabelle. I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane... or distracted. Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work." Izzy explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's Jace? And where's Scarlett?" Clary asked.

"I'm right here Clary." I said as I stepped up next to Izzy.

"You really don't know much, do you?" Izzy asked.

Clary relaxed as she saw me but I could see the wheels turning in her head, and I knew that she was going to fire question after question at me.

"All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me and Scarlett." Clary said.

"And by "taken" I assume you mean "saved your lives"?" Izzy asked.

"Two mundanes shouldn't even be here." Alec said as he and Jace walked into the room.

"Where is "here" exactly?" Clary asked.

"They're not mundanes, Alec." Jace said.

"How do you know that?" Alec questioned.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she (Clary) touched it. And you saw that she (me) had her own seraph blade. Look, Isabelle, can you... I'm Jace Wayland." Jace replied before taking Izzy's spot.

"I'm, uh..." Clary tried to say but couldn't figure out the words t say.

"Clary Fray, we know who you are, and we know that she's Scarlett." Jace said.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec asked.

"You find everything unusual, Alec." Serena said.

"I have to report this to the Clave." Alec said.

"You know what? Dial it down a notch." Jace said.

"My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on." Izzy said.

"I love you, too. But this..." Alec started but was interrupted by Jace.

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute." Jace said.

When Alec didn't budge, Jace said, "Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?"

Alec still didn't budge, but Serena and Izzy pulled Alec from the room and I knew right then that this was going to be a problem.

"Your wound, it's healed." Jace said.

"How is that even possible? So, what, I'm miraculously healed, and all of you... stunning people have magical powers?" Clary asked.

"No. No, don't confuse me with a warlock." Jace chuckled.

"A what?" Clary questioned confused.

"A warlock. It's one of the Downworlders." I replied.

"Okay, you're not making any sense." Clary said as she looked at me.

"Warlocks, vampires, Seelies..." Jace said.

"Literally my brain is about to explode." Clary said.

"Jeez, all right. Well, I'll keep it simple for you. All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. So those people you saw get murdered at the Pandemonium, they weren't people at all, they were shapeshifting demons." Jace explained.

Clary glanced over at me and I gave her a nod to let her know that what Jace said was true. Clary then turned back to Jace and I just stood by and just let them talk.

"I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club and neither is Scarlett. I just wanna find my mom. The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding my mother. Please. Please help me find her." Clary said.

I didn't know what to say because Clary doesn't want to be a part of this, but after tonight, she's not going to have a choice and neither do I.

"I'm the best chance you've got." Jace said.

"I don't even know you." Clary said.

Before anything else could be said, Clary's phone started ringing.

"Simon." Clary said as she answered her phone.

"How come you haven't answered your phone in two days? And where the hell is Scarlett?" Simon asked.

"Things are... all ripped apart and Scar is with me." Clary replied.

"Where are you guys? Find My Friends says your phone is in an abandoned church on Deighton. I'm outside." Simon said.

"We see you." Clary said as both of us looked out the window.

"I don't see you guys." Simon said.

"Give us five minutes. I have to get dressed and Scar has to find her phone." Clary said.

"Dressed? What are you doing undressed in an abandoned church? Clary, is there... is there a meth problem we have to talk about?" Simon asked.

"Simon, just give us five minutes, okay." Clary said before hanging up.

Clary glanced at me but I just shrugged my shoulders because I was thinking about the guy that probably followed Simon to get to Clary. I think Jace saw him too because we shared a look and both of us knew what needed to be done.

"Um, what, uh... what happened to my clothes?" Clary asked after she finally realized that she wasn't in her clothes from the night we were attacked.

"Demon venom. Remember? Isabelle left you these." Jace replied as he pointed to the clothes that Izzy had left for Clary.

"You're kidding, right?" Clary asked.

"She's very comfortable with her body." Jace said.

I could agree with that and all of Izzy's clothes are flipping sexy as hell. Serena and Izzy lent me some of their clothes and I can honestly say that I look hot as hell.

"Okay. How did that get there?" Clary said as she noticed the rune that Jace drew to save her life.

"I drew that." Jace replied.

"Okay, listen. I still don't get everything that's going on here, but you do not tattoo my neck. That's creepy. And why in the world would you let him do it?" Clary said as she looked between Jace and myself.

"Duly noted. I guess next time I'll just let you die. And it's not a tattoo. It's a rune. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters. Lethal for humans. But you, you already know all about runes, don't you? Maybe you don't. Which is what makes you so interesting... Clary Fray." Jace said.

Clary didn't know what to say but waited on me for my answer.

"I didn't have a choice, Clary. It was either let him rune you and save your life or let you die." I told her.

"I saw something... behind your friend." Jace said.

"You're not gonna kill Simon, are you?" Clary asked.

I had to refrain from slapping my forehead because she just asked a stupid question.

"Protect the humans, kill the demons. You'll get it eventually." Jace said as we headed outside.

"So, why can't Simon see you?" I asked.

"This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes. It's a shame, really, 'cause... well, I'm denying them all this." Jace replied as he showed us the rune on his stomach.

I giggled at that because Jace is being so conceited but he sure as hell being funny.

"What do you have on, Clary? Let me take you home." Simon said as he wrapped his jacket around Clary.

I wish Clary wasn't so dense, so she would see that Simon is absolutely in love with her.

"I don't think that I have one anymore." Clary said.

"Why? What do you mean?" Simon asked confused.

"Well..." Clary started to say but was cut off.

"Clary Fairchild!" the man that followed Simon yelled.

Clary and I turned to look at the guy before Jace attacked. Clary and I watched the fight between Jace and the guy before Jace finally landed the killing blow.

"Jace!" Clary and I hollered as we headed over to Jace and the dead man.

"Excuse me?" Simon asked.

"Is he dead?" Clary asked.

"Is who dead? What the..." Simon said before the dead guy appeared at our feet.

"Could you deglamourize, or whatever, so our best friend doesn't think we're losing our minds?" Clary asked Jace.

Jace then deglamourized and Simon finally got to see who the hell Clary and I were talking to.

"Um... what is happening?" Simon asked as he looked between the three of us.

"Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside." Jace said.

"Clary, Scarlett, who is this? Your meth dealer?" Simon questioned.

"I've seen him before. At the police station." Clary said.

"He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for you." Jace said.

"He's with the people who took my mother." Clary said.

"Right, your little best friend here led him right to you. He's here to capture or kill you." Jace said.

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke." Simon said.

"We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." Clary said.

"Clary, I need to keep you and Scarlett safe. I promise you that I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter." Jace said.

"What are you talking about? Clary... you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help." Simon said.

"Clary, please." Jace said.

"Clary, come on." Simon said.

I just stood by and watched the scene unfold. I know what my choice is but this is Clary's decision. I hope Clary chooses the right path because I know that we need to save Jocelyn and Clary is the key.

Scarlett's outfit: melancholy_hope_e1/set?id=227754581

Scarlett's outfit to Pandemonium: melancholy_hope_e1/set?id=227761065

Scarlett's outfit after meeting Izzy and seeing the Institute: melancholy_hope_e1/set?id=227762685


	2. The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy

It felt like an eternity before Clary finally said something. I have no idea what she's going to say, but I do know that I'm sticking with Jace.

"Simon, I think Jace can help us." Clary said.

"What? Come on. How do we know this Mick Jagger-looking guy is even gonna try..." Simon started to say, but Jace interrupted him.

"Mundane, we do not have the time." Jace growled as he started to head inside.

"Come on, Simon. Let's go." Clary said as she pulled Simon with her.

I had followed Jace and laughed at Simon's expression when Jace started to draw a rune on his arm.

"I know. Trust me." Clary said as Simon looked at her.

"He's like burning himself." Simon said.

I almost hit the floor when Simon decided to freak out over Jace grabbing his hand.

"Buddy, what's going on, man? I'm not your type, man. I don't even..." Simon started to say but stopped because the abandoned church turned into the Institute.

"Where are we? What the hell? Clary, Scarlett, is there a war going on that I don't know about?" Simon stammered as he looked around.

"There is now." Jace replied before walking off.

I followed after him because I figured that Clary could handle this.

"I think my mother's at the center of it." Clary said.

"You coming?" Jace asked.

"Yeah." Clary replied before following after Jace and I.

"What is this place? There's a lot of gear in here. What'd they do, rob a tech shop?" Simon asked.

None of us answered him. I didn't really know how to answer Simon, but I knew that all of this would sink in soon.

"So, this cold-blooded killer is going to help us?" Simon asked since none of us answered him the first time.

"He's not a killer." I started.

"He's protecting us." Clary finished.

"Specifically, you two. It's sort of our thing." Jace said with a smirk.

"Your thing? You guys have a thing?" Simon asked.

"He means a Shadowhunter thing." I started.

"That's what they do, protecting humans from demons." Clary finished.

"Demons, right. That makes perfect sense, 'cause there demons running all around New York." Simon said.

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day." Jace said.

I couldn't help but giggle and Jace gave me a smirk. Clary and Simon glared at me and that shut me up real quick. I looked back at the screen and watched as an police officer walked up to the church.

"NYPD." an officer said as he pounded on the door.

"Won't they find us?" Clary asked.

"No." I replied before Jace could.

"Our wards will deter them." Jace said while smirking at me.

"Police." the officer said again.

"And the NYPD will do their typical mundie thing for a few hours and then the area will be clear." Jace said.

"What is going on? Why is there a mundane in the Institute?" Alec said as he walked up.

"A Circle member followed him to get to Clary." Jace replied with a sigh.

"A Circle rune, just like the guys that took my mother." Clary said.

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon asked confused.

"All we know is... a long time ago the Circle led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed... including my father." Jace replied.

"And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." Alec said.

"But, how is that even possible? It's your history." Clary asked.

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?" Jace scoffed.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm... There's got to be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother." Clary said.

"There is. You coming?" Jace said as he walked past Clary and I.

"Yeah." Clary and I said at the same time.

Simon went to follow us and I knew that this conversation was fixing to be entertaining.

"No, no, no. Not you." Jace told Simon.

"Hey, we're a package deal." Clary said.

"Yeah," Simon said.

"There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend." Jace said.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing so hard.

"He's not my..." "I'm not, like..." Clary and Simon said at the same time.

"We're, uh, just friends." Simon said.

"Best friends." Clary said.

"Yeah, and I'm tough. I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes. What exactly are runes?" Simon asked.

"They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers." Isabelle replied as she showed Simon a rune on her arm.

"So hot." Simon said.

I smacked my forehead and Jace cleared his throat.

"The rune." Simon said as he cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, Clary. I'll watch over the best friend. In fact, I was about to make breakfast." Isabelle chuckled.

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal." Jace told Simon.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec... that's Serena... and I'm Isabelle." Isabelle said as she introduced the others.

"Lewis. Simon, Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?" Simon said as he shook Izzy's hand.

Izzy giggled and I couldn't help but follow suit.

"See? Best friend's safe and sound here." Jace said.

"Jace, if anything happens to him..." Clary said.

"Go on, I'll be fine. I think." Simon said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Training room." Jace replied.

Clary and I headed to the training room but noticed that Jace was missing.

"Hey, uh... don't eat the food. Dangerous." Jace whispered to Simon.

"Jace, coming?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Jace replied as he caught up to us.

"Who is that guy?" Clary asked as we watched this guy get ready to fight a girl.

"That's Hodge Starkweather, our weapons trainer. And, more important for us, a former Circle member. After the uprising, Hodge repented and he was sent to live and work here to make amends. But he's forbidden to to ever leave the Institute." Jace replied.

"Jocelyn. Rae." Hodge said as he looked between Clary and I.

"Uh, I'm Clary. Uh, Jocelyn Fray is my mother." Clary said.

"I'm Scarlett and Rae was my mother." I said.

"Well, she was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her. And both of them were my best friends. Would you mind me asking what happened to Rae?" Hodge said before looking at me.

"She was killed when I was little." I replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hodge told me.

I gave him a sad smile before Clary turned everyone's attention back to her.

"My mom's been kidnapped... by someone named Valentine and his men." Clary said.

"By the Circle, Hodge." Jace said.

I took notice that Jace was standing closer to me and that made me feel somewhat better. I don't know why but for some odd reason, I feel this pull towards Jace. I can't explain it but maybe I'll learn more later.

"But that's impossible. Valentine's dead and the Circle died with him." Hodge said before he started to choke.

I took notice that Hodge had a circle rune on his neck and it started to burn.

"What's happening?" Clary asked.

"I swore a vow never to speak of what we did. This is the Clave's way of making sure I keep that vow." Hodge replied.

"We can't torture him, Jace." I said.

"Is there anyone else we can ask?" Clary asked.

"If the Circle really is back... and they've taken Jocelyn... Our leader... our leader of the Circle was Valentine Morgenstern... (Hodge winced) We thought he wanted to protect humans, like all Shadowhunters. But we never realized the lengths which Valentine was willing to sacrifice. (the rune on Hodge's neck started to sear and Hodge took a sharp breath) Most of humanity would die if we carried out Valentine's plan." Hodge replied.

"But I... I still don't understand. How does my mother relate to any of this?" Clary asked.

"Jocelyn was a member of the Circle as well, along with Rae." Hodge replied.

I figured as much. I figured that my mom had something to do with the Circle and it's not a surprise that Jocelyn is involved as well.

"No. I can't believe it. My mother, she..." Clary stuttered.

"The important this is that Jocelyn left the Circle. And so none of this even matters, because Valentine died in a fire years ago." Hodge said before he hit the ground.

"Hodge. Hodge." Jace said as he helped Hodge up.

"I'm sorry, but we can't ask you to do this." Clary said.

"Clary, we don't have a choice. You understand that, Hodge, right?" Jace said.

"Jace... is right. Valentine nearly destroyed the Shadow World and humanity along with it. If he'd gotten the Cup..." Hodge said.

"Wait a minute." I interrupted.

"My mother told us that she hid something from someone. If it's this Cup..." Clary finished.

"Clary, Scarlett, the Mortal Cup is the most important object in the Shadow World. Whoever possesses it can create more Shadowhunters." Jace said.

"And in the wrong hands... control demons. If Jocelyn hid the Cup from Valentine, then she's in more danger than you can possibly imagine." Hodge said before screaming in pain.

"Hodge." Jace said.

"I hate to make you suffer like this." Clary said.

"I'm so sorry. Your mother was only trying to protect you. And now you must protect her. Stop Valentine... before he destroys us all." Hodge said before he basically shoved us out of the room.

I feel so bad for him because he endured a lot of pain just to talk to us about Valentine and the Mortal Cup. I hope we find this damn cup because if not then who knows what the hell could happen. Clary and I headed out of the training room and Jace wasn't too far behind us.

"Clary, Scarlett. Clary, Scarlett, look, will both of you just calm down?" Jace asked.

"Calm down?" I asked.

"Really, calm down? Okay, Jace, you might be some kind of emotionless G.I. Joe, but..." Clary started.

"What is a G.I. Joe?" Jace interrupted.

"A soldier who doesn't understand human emotions." I started.

"Who doesn't know what it's like to lose someone, to lose your own mother." Clary finished.

"You're right. I never knew my mother." Jace said.

I instantly felt bad for him and wanted to hug him, but I knew that he would probably shrug me off, so I just stood there.

"I didn't know." Clary stammered.

"That's precisely my point. You don't know anything about this. You don't know about me, you don't know about my life... (sighs)... but in the Shadow World, no training and no plan gets you killed." Jace said.

"Okay, so we know that Valentine is back and wants the Cup, and for some reason he thinks my mother has it." Clary sighed.

"Could she?" I questioned.

Clary gave me a shocked look because she wasn't expecting me to ask that. If Jocelyn did hide the cup then we need to find it fast.

"Have the Cup?" Jace asked which made Clary look at him.

"I don't know." Clary replied.

"Look, Clary, you know about runes. You've drawn them. Scarlett has them. You... you know something. Think, please." Jace said.

"I've tried, Jace, okay? It's just this empty blackness." Clary said.

"Your memory's been wiped." Jace sighed.

"That's not possible. Is it?" Clary said.

I had to turn my head because I knew that it was true and I knew exactly who done it, but I don't want the others to know that I know.

"Absolutely... if you know a warlock." Jace said.

"A warlock?" Clary asked confused.

"Yeah, a warlock, Clary." Jace started.

"Immortal beings, they're half-demon, half-human. Sometimes their fingers sparks." I finished.

"Dot, my mom's assistant, her hands had this purple glow when she opened the wall and my mom pushed me and Scarlett through and we ended up at the police station." Clary said.

"That was a portal. Dot must have been a warlock. Only warlocks can create them." Jace said.

"Wait, so you're saying that if we find the real Dot, she could help us find the Cup and get my mom back?" Clary asked.

"Unless she's working for Valentine." Jace said.

"Even better. She'll lead us right to him." I said.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked as we walked back into the Institute.

 ***Serena's POV***

I can't believe that I'm helping Izzy babysitting the mundane. He's starting to get on my nerves but I can tell that he's mesmerized by Izzy and she can use that to her advantage.

"So, um... what happens to a human if they're... runed?" Simon asked as Izzy started eating.

"They usually die. Sometimes they go crazy. When that happens, we call them the Forsaken." Izzy replied.

"Then we kill them." I finished.

"Right. So the rune on Clary's neck..." Simon said.

"A healing rune." Izzy said.

"Jace used it to save her life." I said.

"So Jace knew that she was a Shadowhunter?" Simon asked.

"He was almost certain." Izzy replied.

Simon jumped up and started to head to the door but Izzy blocked his path.

"Where could you possibly be going?" Izzy asked.

"To get Clary and Scarlett, to protect them from Jace." Simon replied.

This mundane is starting to piss me off. Both girls are safe with Jace and I can already tell that Scarlett has a crush on Jace. I mean, who wouldn't.

"And why would they need protection from Jace? He's the ultimate protector." Izzy questioned.

"What makes Jace so special?" Simon asked.

"Fastest, strongest, fiercest. And hello, have you seen the guy." Izzy chuckled.

"Yeah, well, uh... sorry I asked." Simon said as he sat back down.

"Rest easy, hombre. Clary and Scarlett are in good hands." I said.

"Mmm, don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from." Izzy said as she started eating her food.

"Good to know. Good to know. So the Circle... if they're as bad as they say they are, it's not good for Clary or Scarlett, is it?" Simon chuckled before getting serious.

"It's not good for any of us." Izzy and I said at the same time.

 ***End of POV***

Clary went off to find Simon and I decided to stay with Jace to learn more.

"Where are you Jocelyn Fray?" Jace asked as he started to look for Jocelyn on the monitor.

"I never got to thank you for saving us the other night." I said.

"It's no problem and from what I saw, you could've taken the demon." Jace said.

"Thanks but I still have a lot to learn." I chuckled.

"Stick around and I can teach you a few things." Jace said.

"I'm sure you can." I giggled as Serena came up and tugged me with her to Izzy's room.

I heard Jace chuckle from behind us and Serena had a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked.

Serena just shook her head and I couldn't help but giggle because I think I know what she's smirking at.

"This is the least revealing think you have?" Clary asked as she kept trying to pull her dress down.

"What? All the naughty bits are covered. A little too much in my opinion." Izzy replied.

"Damn girl. That looks good on you." Serena said as I came up to stand next to Clary.

"Thank you Serena." I laughed.

Clary glanced over at me and I could tell that she was somewhat jealous. I can't help that I can pull off outfits like Izzy, but Jocelyn never really cared what I wore as long as I didn't do anything stupid.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked.

"Who? (Izzy chuckled) Kidding. He's in good hands with the boys." Izzy replied.

"So, um... you, Alec, Serena, and Jace are... what, like, family?" Clary asked while looking from Izzy to the bed and glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"Translation, you want to know if Jace and I are a thing?" Izzy chuckled.

"Why would I care?" Clary scoffed.

She only does that when she's hiding something, so now I'm curious.

"Because you do. Don't worry. In every way, he's like my brother. Our parents took Jace in when he was ten. We trained together. Learned to fight side by side." Izzy replied.

"A few days ago, all I had to worry about about was getting into art school. And now..." Clary sighed.

"Is this the part where I give you the pep talk about harnessing your inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny." Izzy said.

"Was that the pep talk?" I giggled.

"Basically. (Izzy chuckled) Clary... Remember, you and Scarlett were born to do this. No matter what has happened... this is who you guys are." Izzy said.

"Not exactly feeling that." Clary said.

"Yet." Izzy said.

"Okay, now we just have to find Dot." Clary said.

"And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue Shadowhunter in history before he kills us all." Izzy said.

"You really know how to ruin a pep talk, don't you?" I laughed.

"Come on, let's go. Oh, and Simon is kind of nerd-hot." Izzy chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh and Serena followed suit. Clary just followed behind us and I knew that she was still trying to wrap her head around everything. Everyone met at the weapons and I didn't hear the conversation that Simon and Clary had because I was watching Isabelle.

"Whoa." Clary and I said at the same time when Izzy opened a secret compartment filled with weapons.

"No, Izzy." Jace said as he walked up.

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission." Izzy said.

"I don't approve of this mission. I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girls do not leave the premises." Alec said as he entered the room.

"Hey, our name is not "little girl", okay? I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, we're going to find Dot." Clary said as she defended us.

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need. With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary and maybe even Scarlett, neither of them is safe outside alone." Jace said.

"Jace has a point." Izzy said.

"Et tu, Izzy?" Alec asked.

All of us just looked at them before Alec continued.

"All right, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?" Alec asked.

"We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint, and there's this thrift store that she..." Clary started before she grabbed her necklace and gasped.

"What's wrong? What is it?" I asked as I stepped closer to her.

"I, um... (Clary exhaled) Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is." Clary replied.

"Great, I'll drive." Simon said.

Everyone just looked at him and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something." Simon said.

Everyone besides me and Clary glared at Simon.

"You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me... right?" Simon chuckled nervously.

"Possibly." Jace replied.

"Wait... am I gonna die?" Simon asked.

Clary led Simon out with us and all of us headed to Pandemonium, where all of this started. All of a sudden, Clary started running off and yelling that Circle members were going to hurt or kill Dot. We finally came to a stop and Clary said that Dot was gone.

"There is another option." Jace said.

"Don't even..." Izzy said.

"What are you thinking?" Serena asked.

"Absolutely not." Alec said.

"I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers." Jace said.

"Who are the Silent Brothers?" Clary and I asked.

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers." Jace replied.

"Who possess the ability to recover memories." Izzy said.

"A process that can also kill you, so there's that." Alec added.

"Your bedside manner is abysmal." Simon said.

"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones?" Serena asked.

"There's no way. I won't allow it." Alec said.

"This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's decision." Jace said.

"You can't ask her to do this. She doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared." Izzy said.

"If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm listening." Clary said.

Nobody said a word and I figured that they wouldn't because this is all new to them.

"That settles it." Clary said.

"See? I told you she's one of us." Jace said.

We all headed back to the van and started heading to the City of Bones. We finally arrived, all of us got out and I sure as hell am creeped out.

"Yeah, this place isn't creepy." Simon said.

"Not at all." I added.

"Don't me you're afraid." Izzy chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? I was born afraid... which sounded a lot better in my head." Simon scoffed.

"Let's check it out." Alec said.

"Wait here a minute. I wanna see if it's safe." Jace told us before following Alec and Izzy, while Serena stayed with us.

"Why are we doing this? We don't even know these people." Simon said as he looked between Clary and I.

"I just wished my mom had trusted me enough to tell me about all this." Clary sighed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"How are both of you not ultra freaked out by all of this?" Simon asked.

"I guess I just always felt like there was something missing. Some void I couldn't quite explain. Things are finally starting to make sense. But none of it's gonna matter unless I get my mom back." Clary replied.

"Then let's do that." Simon said.

"Clary. Come on, it's all clear." Jace said.

"Let's go." Clary said.

Simon and I followed Clary and I hope this works because if not then we're going to have to call Magnus. Jace reached out his hand and I thought that he was reaching for Clary, but then he looked at me, so I placed my hand in his.

"You have to understand, the Silent Brothers aren't like us." Jace said.

"They lack your charm and superior people skills?" Clary asked from the other side of me.

"Yeah, most people do. Brothers communicate without using words, using just their thoughts." Jace replied.

"That doesn't sound so bad." I said.

"Don't let their silence fool you. They'll hold the Soul-Sword to head, and with its blade, carve the truth from your mind. If you're not strong enough, you will die." Jace said.

After he said that, Clary and I hugged each other. I was not willing to lose her for nothing.

"I take it back. That sounds level ten bad." Clary said.

"Clary, you should know, the pain will be excruciating. You don't have to..." Jace started to say.

"I'll do anything. Walk through fire, battle demons, whatever it takes. I have to get my mom back. I can't... I won't lose her." Clary interrupted.

"You won't. We won't." Jace said before walking off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"I'm sure Scar. I have to get our mom back." Clary replied.

"That's the first time you've called her our mom since we started this journey." I said.

"It feels weird but you are technically my sister and I think that it's time I start calling you as such and calling my mom our mom." Clary said.

I hugged her before the others joined us.

"I can do this." Clary sighed after we reached the entrance to the City of Bones.

"Yeah, you can." I said.

"You're Clary freakin' Fray. You can do anything." Simon said before he started to walk to the entrance.

"All right, hold up." Jace said as he stopped Simon.

"Surprise, surprise. No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right? Wrong. I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind... dead man." Simon said.

"You're not that funny. But by all means, go ahead." Jace said while Izzy laughed.

Simon started to move again, but stopped in his tracks when Jace spoke again.

"Of course, the minute you enter, you'll die." Jace said.

"Problem is, now I don't trust you." Simon said.

"He's not lying." Alec said.

"Now. He was before." Izzy said.

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please..." Alec explained.

"The Brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane." Izzy sighed.

"Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy." Jace said.

"Talk about sacrifice. I'm missing a financial analysis class." Simon said.

"I can't be here anymore, so, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter." Alec said before walking off.

"I'm coming with you." Serena said before following after Alec.

"I don't want to leave either of you." Clary said as she looked between Simon and I.

"Go be a bad ass Shadowhunter, all right? Get your memories back, save your mother. We'll be right here... guarding the entrance to hell." Simon said.

"Clary, you don't keep the Silent Brothers waiting." Jace said.

"You better bring her out in one piece Jace, or I'll kick your ass." I growled.

"We'll see about that Scar." Jace chuckled.

"You got this." I told Clary before she followed Jace inside.

"They're getting to be quite the team. Amusing." Izzy said to us.

"No, not really." Simon and I said at the same time.

While we were waiting, I started to hum a tune that was stuck in my head.

"You need to sing with me and Maureen sometime." Simon said.

"Both of you know that I can't hold a tune to save my life." I laughed.

Izzy then got interested in wanting to listen to Simon's music, so Izzy, Simon, and I headed back to the van. Simon was getting the music ready when both Izzy and I heard a noise. Izzy told Simon to stay in the van and keep the doors locked. Izzy and I investigated the noise, but somehow I was grabbed from behind.

"Are those the mundanes names? I'm afraid Simon and Scarlett are coming with us." a man said as Simon and I were dangled over a ledge.

"No! No, they're not a part of this." Clary yelled.

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return them." Jace growled.

"Careful. We'd be violating the Accords." Alec said.

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundanes, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup." the man said.

I looked at the others and could tell that they weren't too happy about the demands. At least I know what creature is kidnapping us. I hope Simon doesn't flip out too much when he realizes that we're being taken by vampires.

"And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people." the man said.

"Clary!" Simon yelled.

"Jace!" I yelled.

"Simon... Scarlett... No! Simon! Scarlett! Simon! Scarlett!" I heard Clary yell before we were taken from the City of Bones and into the night.

Scarlett's outfit to the City of Bones: melancholy_hope_e2/set?id=227785415


	3. Dead Man's Party

The gang and I walked back into the Institute and I couldn't help but worry about Scarlett and Simon. The others aren't too thrilled either, but I could tell that they were going to do everything to get Scarlett and Simon back.

"I still don't understand. How can Shadowhunters be better than... than what you people call mundanes?" Clary asked.

"Because we protect humans." Izzy replied.

"You're right. Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van and made Scarlett go off on her own. Great job, guys. You rock." Clary sighed while going after Izzy.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense." Alec said.

Clary scoffed and that made me want to slap the bitch.

"Alec, not now." Izzy said.

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon or Scarlett. They just wanted to draw you out. They want the Cup, and they think you have it." Jace said.

"But why do they think that? Why does anyone think that? What, my mom lies to me my entire life except, "Oh, by the way, there's this magic cup, I hid on, like, the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone." What am I supposed to do now?" Clary sighed.

"We have to report to the Clave." Alec said.

"Great." I sighed.

I knew that if we told the Clave then this situation could possibly get worse.

"They have to know what we've learned about Valentine." Alec said.

"What, that he's my father? Great. Fine. Tell them. What good does that do Simon Or Scarlett?" Clary asked.

"Clary. It's all connected. The vamps want the Cup." Jace replied.

"Why? It makes new Shadowhunters." Clary said.

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." Alec said.

"Plus, it controls demons." Izzy added.

"They'll propose a trade. Simon and Scarlett for the Cup." I said.

"So, the vampires will trade Simon and Scarlett for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup. Either way, I lose someone that I love. What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?" Clary said.

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec asked.

"Yes, of course, it matters! Listen... when you saved my life... I put my trust in you. Now, I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight." Clary said as she looked at Jace.

I knew right then that she was trying to guilt trip Jace. This bitch is lucky that I care about Scarlett or I wouldn't even be lifting a finger to help her.

"It's true. She was raised as a mundane." Izzy said.

"What are you, he spokesman now?" Alec asked as he looked at his sister.

"I don't need a spokesman, I need a plan." Clary replied as we all walked further into the Institute.

 ***End of POV***

"Hello! Anyone? I'm just an accounting student. I have no value to anyone. And I barely saw your face, so if you let me go. I couldn't even identify you. Not that I would, 'cause you guys are vampires! Who would believe me? I didn't even know you guys existed until yesterday!" Simon said as he pounded on the door of our 'prison' and then walking around the room.

"Would you please clam down?" I asked Simon.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? Why are you not freaking out?" Simon asked as he turned to look at me.

"Because I know that they won't hurt us. They only wanted to draw Clary out and get her to give up the Cup." I replied.

I guess Simon didn't like my answer because he went back to the door to get someone's attention and I knew that when he got it, he was probably going to wet his pants.

"Is anyone there? (Simon freaked when a male appeared at the door and then walked in with a female) If your goal was to scare the crap out of us, mission accomplished! And as far as I'm concerned, you can have it out with those Shadowhunters. Especially, the blonde one. (I rolled my eyes at that because Simon wasn't really thinking about both of us, he was only thinking about Clary) You know, you don't need us." Simon said as he stared at the male vampire.

"On the contrary, I do." the male vampire said before dragging Simon out of the room.

The female vampire helped me off of the coffin I was sitting on and walked me out of the room. I didn't know where we were going or what's going to happen, but I do know that I can take these vampires out if I need to.

 ***Serena's POV***

"Uh, look at all this stuff, these screens, I mean, can any of this help me find Simon and Scarlett? Where are they, anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?" Clary asked.

I rolled my eyes because she really just asked a stupid question. I guess when you're raised as a mundane then you believe anything.

"Actually, no. That was Camille's outfit, right? They're locals." Jace replied.

"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street." I said.

"And we came back here? Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now. Come on." Clary said.

"We need a Clave resolution for that. The five of us declare war on the vamps all by ourselves. And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not." Alec said.

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders." Izzy said.

"Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms, apparently." Alec said.

"Right?" Jace chuckled.

"Seelies?" Clary asked confused.

Did this girl not hear anything that Jace told her at the beginning of all this?

"Like faeries. The Fair Folk." I replied.

"Add pixies, nixies, elves... anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term." Jace added.

"Izzy can tell you all about them. She's got a thing." Alec said.

"We've all got our things, don't we?" Izzy laughed.

"Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon and Scarlett's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself." Clary said before heading to the door.

"Clary, you're gonna get yourself killed. Clary. Simon and Scarlett, too." Jace said which stopped Clary in her tracks.

"Then help me. While we consider other options, my best friend and my sister are suffering. Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?" Clary said as she walked back up to us.

This bitch is about to get her ass kicked if she doesn't watch herself.

"Clary's right. They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now." Jace said.

Really Jace? What the hell are you thinking?

"This is a bad idea. I..." I started to say but Jace just happened to interrupted me.

"What, have you got a better one? Look, the vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie plus another Shadowhunter. That's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it." Jace said.

"Come on. Hard to argue with that." Izzy said.

"Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them." I said.

"I know where we can get what we need." Jace said.

I can't believe that Jace is actually agreeing with this girl. Is he trying to get us all killed?

 ***End of POV***

As we entered another room, the female vampire and I went and sat on the couch and Simon roamed the room, and that in turn made the male vampire mad.

"So how does this end? Do we, uh... do we get out of here or what?" Simon asked.

"The answer to that is above our paygrade." the male vampire replied.

To say that the male vampire sounds sexy is an understatement. Sorry, but I can't help it.

"Paygrade? They... they pay vampires?" Simon asked.

"Let's just say we invest early and often." the male vampire replied.

"Ow!" Simon yelped as he knocked into a statue.

I rolled my eyes because Simon is being a complete idiot right now.

"Sit down. Why won't you sit like your friend here? I really hate fidgeting." the male vampire said.

"I'm just, uh... just looking." Simon said.

The female vampire and I just sat and listened to this exchange because both of us knew exactly where this was going to go.

"For a way out? Ooh. There isn't one." the male vampire said.

"I mean, all the, uh... the cool stuff you guys collect. Steal. It's... whatever." Simon said.

"Leonidas has been trying to peddle that junk for years. Museums make you prove antiquities are legit these days." the male vampire said.

"Yeah, naturally." Simon said.

"When they ask where you got it, what do you say? It's not against the law to rob my own grave." the male vampire said.

"Oh, my God." What the hell?" Simon and I said at the same time when he threw a knife at the male vampire.

"Oh, please. Honestly, I just got this jacket. There's no way out. You're a hostage and so is your friend, who is doing what you should be doing, so accept it." the male vampire said.

"I'm a hostage? That means you won't kill me, yeah?" Simon asked.

What the hell Simon? Did he forget that both of us were taken?

"Won't kill you? Who said that? Raphael. Taylor. Oh, look. How sweet. You're bleeding. I am looking forward to getting to know you." another female vampire said as she walked into the room and up to Simon.

This vampire is probably the ring leader. I at least got to know the other two vampire's names. I think I would rather stay with Raphael and Taylor than be with this other female vampire any day. At least I know now that the cute male vampire's name is Raphael. I kinda hope that I get to know him more because he seems like a cool guy.

 ***Serena's POV***

"Whose grave is it?" Clary asked as we started walking into the cemetery.

"Mary Milligan, born January 10th, 1802. Died, January 10th, 1878." Izzy sighed.

"All right, Alec, let's go." Jace said.

"Wait, what are we looking for?" Clary asked.

Really? We told her back at the Institute that we need weapons. Does she not pay attention?

"Cache of weapons. Stashed here with Ms. Milligan." I replied.

"Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" Clary asked.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognized demons. Or at least they use to." Jace replied.

"They forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them. Typical mundane failure of imagination." Alec added.

"Are you saying that we did too good of a job?" I asked but I was only joking with Alec.

"You just can't let up, can you?" Izzy asked and by her tone, I don't think she was joking.

"Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel? We couldn't gear up at the Institute, but we know our ancestors left a cache around here someplace. We'll find it." Jace said.

"I always wondered where my dad was buried. I used to wish he was still alive. Be careful what you wish for." Clary sighed.

"This isn't your fault." Jace said.

"This is all my fault." Clary said.

I do feel bad for the girl, but she needs to keep her emotions in check because we can't have anything go wrong on this mission. Izzy's phone then beeped and I knew exactly where she was going.

"Excellent. He's home. I'm outta here." Izzy said.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Clary asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for world, but I gotta find out how to get into the vampires' lair." Izzy replied before walking off.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jace called out to Izzy.

I shook my head at that because I knew exactly where Izzy was going and what she was going to do. Alec called out for Jace and he made sure that Clary was alright before going to talk to Alec. I went with him because I didn't really want to stay with Clary.

"Yeah?" Jace asked as we walked up to Alec.

"We're crossing a line into vamp territory." Alec replied.

"That's the point. Come on, Alec, cheer up. It's going to be fun." Jace said.

"Damn it, Jace, just... think this through. You don't even like this guy and we barely know Scarlett, even though she's less annoying than the mundane." Alec said.

I was shocked when Alec said that. I hope that this Alec sticks around because I like him.

"This isn't about the mundane or even Scarlett, this is about Clary." Jace said.

I had to pop my knuckles because Jace just pissed me off.

"What, are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing us?" Alec asked.

Thank you, Alec!

"Wow, um, there's so much in that that was wrong, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it." Jace said.

Really Jace?

"That's the problem. You're not listening. Not to this or anything else I've said tonight. You don't even know this girl. Why do you trust her?" Alec said.

"Is this about her being Valentine's daughter? Haven't we been through this? Alec, look at me. You can trust her, or not. I don't care. That's not my business. But if you don't trust me..." Jace said.

"Jace! Alec! Serena! I think I found it!" Clary yelled.

Boy was I glad that she did because I'm fixing to beat the crap out of Jace.

"Mary Milligan! Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?" Clary asked as we walked up.

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves." I replied.

"At least she is now. Abracadabra." Jace said.

"Wait, you people actually say that?" Clary asked.

I rolled my eyes and had to stop myself from smacking my forehead. Why did she ask such a stupid question?

"No, Clary, we don't." Jace replied as we opened the coffin.

I tuned out anything else that was said because I grabbed what I needed and walked off. I can only hope that Scarlett and Simon can hang on a little longer because I have no idea on when we're going to get to them. I smiled at the sight of Alec and Jace talking and I'm really proud of them. I chose to stay with Jace and Clary and I took notice on the way Clary looked at Jace and vice-versa. I hope that this doesn't happen in front of Scarlett or Simon because this could hurt both of them.

 ***End of POV***

"I hate throwing things. I don't... I literally hate throwing things. Even at my own Bar Mitzvah, I wouldn't throw spitballs at a gray table, I mean... I would never throw things, honest to God! Oh, God. You guys can't say God, right?" Simon said.

I rolled my eyes at him because he's freaking out about throwing a freaking knife at a vampire. If he would've done what he was told then none of this would've happened. I guess Taylor was thinking the same thing because we shared a look before looking back at the others.

"For God's sake, what are you trying to say?" Raphael sighed.

"I didn't... I didn't mean to throw that thing." Simon replied.

"Of course you did, darling. That's what makes you so amusing." Camille said.

Just hearing her talk scares me. Maybe she'll focus on Simon since he's more in-tune with Clary.

"I don't find any of this amusing." Raphael said.

"Me either. I can't say how sorry I am. I can pay to have the whole thing..." Simon said but stopped.

Camille had snapped her fingers and froze Simon in his spot. She then turned to me and now I'm worried.

"You smell divine sweetie. Did either of you realize that she has angel blood? I guess not since she's here." Camille said.

Taylor and Raphael looked at either other before looking back at Camille. I just sat there because I have no idea what to say or do.

"I'm not sure breaking the Accords was the best idea. If you'll forgive me for saying so." Raphael said while getting Camille's attention back to him.

"I'll forgive, but I won't agree. You know as well as I do Clary Fairchild will come after both of her dearest friends... All we have to do is take her. Either she has the Cup or we'll make her tell us where it is." Camille said.

I rolled my eyes because these vampires have no idea that Clary doesn't have the Cup and doesn't remember anything.

"She'll bring those Shadowhunters with her." Raphael said.

"They won't get past the front door. Even if they do, we've got them vastly outnumbered. Have you ever tasted Shadowhunter blood? It's heavenly." Camille said.

That right there has me on edge now.

"I wouldn't know. Let's stick to the subject. Isn't this the wrong time to be antagonizing the Clave? They're our best hope if Valentine really does make a comeback." Raphael said.

"How much longer have I been at this than you?" Camille asked.

"Three, four-hundred..." Raphael started to say.

"You weren't supposed to answer that. Suffice to say, she who controls the Mortal Cup, controls the Shadow World. He's a tasty little morsel. Don't you think." Camille said.

"Camille, him?" Raphael questioned.

"Remember chocolates? Sometimes the plainest candy shell has the tastiest center." Camille replied.

"We'll see." Raphael said before Camille snapped her fingers to unfreeze Simon.

"... so I'd be happy to pay for a whole new jacket." Simon finished.

Raphael scoffed before walking off. Taylor and I followed not to far behind him and I was glad to be out of the room but I was concerned for Simon.

"He'll be fine. She's not going to do anything drastic to him." Taylor told me.

I nodded my head and just followed Taylor to wherever she and Raphael were leading me.

 ***Serena's POV***

I followed Jace and Clary into this biker bar and I couldn't wait to see Clary's face when she realizes that we're in a biker bar on vampire night. Clary and Jace talked about the bar and the people in it and I knew it was only a matter of time before she found out. Jace then told her to look past the layers and into the Shadow World and when she did, I almost laughed at her expression.

"Oh, my God. They're vampires." Clary said.

Her expression gives me hope that maybe she can handle herself but I won't know for sure until she shows me. Jace told Clary to go talk to this guy and I knew that this was going to be fun.

 ***End of POV***

"Can I ask either of a question?" I asked both Raphael and Taylor.

Both of them gave me a nod, so I continued.

"Why do you guys listen to Camille if she's only interested in helping herself?" I asked.

"She took us in and showed us the ropes." Taylor replied.

I nodded my head because I could totally relate to that. I decided not to question any further because I didn't really know what to ask.

 ***Serena's POV***

I watched as Jace went up to the vampire and Clary and boy the vampire didn't like that at all. Jace and the vampire got into a fight and it was funny but the fun ended and now Jace, Clary, and I are riding bikes to the Hotel DuMort. Before I knew it, all three of us were in the air because the bikes run on demon energy. I actually like this bike and I hope that I can keep it.

 ***End of POV***

I actually like talking to Taylor and Raphael isn't so bad either. I honestly hope that I get to talk to them some more.

"I smell angel blood." Taylor said.

I knew exactly who she was talking about and I'm glad that they're here.

 ***Serena's POV***

We landed on the roof of the hotel and I was happy that we're closer to getting Scarlett and Simon back.

"What that vamp did to you back at the bar... it's called _encanto_. That was kinda just the first step. It's kind of like what a cobra does to a mouse right before it strikes. This will keep you safe just in case you run into Mr. Fascinating again." Jace said while drawing a rune on Clary.

"Give me your arm." I said.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Clary asked.

"Probably not. No." I replied.

"Ow! What is that?" Clary asked as I drew a rune on her arm.

"This is for silence." I started.

"The vamps won't hear us coming, but we can't disguise the scent of our blood from them." Jace finished.

We then started to walk closer to the exist on the roof and I knew that we needed to explain more.

"Once we enter the building through there, they'll know something's up. But if our plan works, we'll have time to find Simon and Scarlett. The mundane world is all into vampires. I don't get it. They see everyone else as an animated sack of meat." Jace said.

"Yeah, I don't see the romance." Clary said.

"That's 'cause now you know it's all real." I said.

"Still, you gotta hand it to them, though. They know how to frame a narrative." Jace said.

"How will we find Simon and Scarlett?" Clary asked.

"They'll be in the most secure room in the building. Trust me, we'll know it when we see it." Jace replied.

"What if they do an _encanto_ on both of them? Will they turn into a vampire?" Clary asked.

"No, you have to drink vampire blood for that. Even then, there's more to it. It's an overly involved process, if you ask me." I replied.

"But I don't get it. What if a vampire bites them?" Clary asked.

"They won't drain them right away. They like to take their time. Vampires are real gourmets." Jace replied.

"They'll be terrified." Clary said.

"Actually, they'll feel kind of high, kind of like they're in love." I said.

"With the one who bit them?" Clary asked.

"Yeah." Jace replied.

"That's awful." Clary said.

"It's awful? Guess we wouldn't know." Jace said.

"You've never been bitten? You've never been in love." Clary said as she looked between Jace and myself.

"The point is it wears off. Just like love." I said.

"What's the deal with you and that guy, anyway? I can see that Scarlett is like your sister. But he seems kinda..." Jace said.

"Be careful." Clary warned.

"Unworthy of you? How's that?" Jace asked.

I'm so confused by that. Why in the hell is Jace asking all the questions?

"You really think you have it all figured out?" Clary asked.

"I do." Jace replied.

This is going to be fun...

"You don't even understand friendship." Clary said.

"Really?" I asked annoyed.

"You have a _parabatai_ , right?" Clary asked Jace.

"Alec would die for me." Jace replied.

"Now you understand me and Simon." Clary said.

All three of us started heading inside and I can't wait for this to be over with. I want to grab Scarlett and get us back to the Institute. As we got inside, we came across the freaking vampire from earlier, but Clary handled herself pretty well. We started headed to Scarlett and Simon and I was ready to kick some vampire butt.

 ***End of POV***

"Clary! We're here!" Simon yelled as Taylor, Raphael, and I walked back into the room where he and Camille was.

"I told you, you're a hostage. Accept it!" Raphael growled.

Simon then decided to throw a punch at Raphael and I couldn't believe that he did that.

"Don't move. I know you wanna find out how this story ends." Raphael laughed as he grabbed Simon and held a knife to his throat.

"Thank you, Raphael. I'll take care of this from here." Camille said.

"You don't have to bother." Raphael said.

"No, honestly. I've had it with this thing. Give it to me. I'll finish it off." Camille said.

"Camille, we have a bigger problem. They're almost here and you can't be caught. You're too valuable. Don't worry, I'll kill it." Raphael said.

"That's a little excessive, yeah?" Simon asked.

"Shut up." Raphael growled.

"Take the back passage out through the tunnels. Go!" Taylor told Camille before Camille took off.

Taylor then grabbed my upper arm and I was completely confused.

"Do as I say and everything will be fine." Taylor told me.

I nodded my head because I would gladly follow orders just to stay alive.

"Now you listen and do exactly as I say... nothing more. They're coming." Raphael said before Clary, Jace, Serena, Alec, and Izzy came into the room.

"Simon! Scarlett!" Clary yelled.

"Clary! That's not gonna do any good." Jace said stopping Clary from coming towards us.

"Listen to him, Clary Fairchild. Put it away. I've had enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason. Put it away!" Raphael growled.

"Simon. Scarlett. Simon, Scarlett, are you all right?" Clary asked.

"I wouldn't say all right..." Simon replied.

"Stop talking! Now... if you would follow me." Raphael said as he started to drag Simon out of the room.

Taylor and I followed and I could tell that Raphael wasn't leading us to our deaths, he was trying to get us out.

"Come on, let's go! Up here now! That's right, get down there now! Get down there or I'll kill him right now!" Raphael growled.

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want Simon and Scarlett." Clary said.

Taylor and I are just watching the scene unfold because we both know that Raphael isn't going to kill Simon.

"I'm glad you do. We don't! We wanted you." Raphael said.

"Well, here I am." Clary said.

"Stop! I said "wanted." Not my idea. Now, get out! Go!" Raphael said.

"Not without Simon and Scarlett." Clary said.

"Shut up! Open the door right now or I'll kill him right here." Raphael growled.

"Listen to him!" Jace and Serena yelled.

"But Simon and Scarlett will die if..." Clary said.

"Clary, go! Go! Go! Go!" Jace yelled.

"Go! Take him! Go!" Raphael said as he pushed Simon toward the group.

Taylor let me go and I was actually sad to be leaving her.

"I don't know how to think you." Clary said.

"Don't thank me. You mean nothing. This is about Valentine and the chaos he can bring." Raphael said.

"Come on!" Jace yelled.

"Jace Wayland! Remember who your friends are." Raphael said before we all got out onto the roof.

"Thank you both and I hope to see you again." I whispered but I knew they heard me before shutting the roof door.

Clary hugged Simon and myself and I was happy that we were all back together. After hugging Clary, I hugged Serena because I was really happy to see her.

"That didn't hurt you did they?" Serena asked.

"Nope. I stuck with Taylor the whole time and she was pretty cool." I replied.

Before anything else could be said, Serena and I turned to look at Alec and Jace because Jace had just raised his voice at Alec. I have an idea on why he done it but I'm not 100% sure. We decided to head back to the Institute and boy was I happy to be there.

"Jesus, Jace! You scared me." I yelped as Jace snuck in on me.

"Sorry Scar, but I couldn't help it." Jace chuckled.

I joined in on the laughter and it was nice to be back.

"Thank you for saving us." I said.

"It's no problem Scar and I would gladly do it again." Jace said.

I gave Jace a smile before turning in. I can't believe everything has been crazy since we've meet Jace and the others, but I wouldn't change it for the world.


	4. Raising Hell

I bolted up in my bed and tried to calm my breathing. I decided to see if anyone else is awake because I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I roamed the halls, found Jace's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jace called from the other side.

I went in, closed the door, and went to sit on his couch.

"You alright?" Jace asked.

"Nope." I replied.

I went on and explained to Jace about my nightmare. I can't tell you why I had it, but I know that I'll feel better after I tell someone. Jace seemed to stop working out and that's when I noticed that he was shirtless.

"Don't stop on my account." I told Jace since he was going to stop working out.

Jace just gave me a smirk before continuing his work out. After a few minutes of watching Jace, Clary bursts into the room.

"Jace, I need to talk to you about something, it's really... Oh... Sorry, I... I really should've knocked first." Clary said while turning around in embarrassment.

"Let me just grab a shirt." Jace said.

"Yeah. Good idea." Clary said.

Jace and I shared a look because we thought it was funny that Clary was embarrassed.

"So, what's up? You wanted to see me?" Jace asked after he slipped his shirt on.

I'm a little upset because he did that but I'll get over it. I got to enjoy Jace shirtless for a little while anyway, so I can't really be upset, now can I.

"Yeah, um... I need you to tell me everything you know about Magnus Bane." Clary said as she turned back to look at us.

"Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, why?" Jace inquired.

"Because that vampire, Camille, practically accused him of stealing my memories." Clary replied.

I turned my head because I knew that Camille was right, but I don't want the others to know that I know.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked as I stood next to Jace.

"When Simon told Camille someone took my memories back at the Hotel DuMort, she blamed Magnus Bane." Clary replied.

"Right, and you believe your little mundane friend?" Jace scoffed.

"I believe Simon. Besides, I keep having these dreams where this Magnus guy is with my mom and she tells him to protect me." Clary said.

"You mean, like, memory fragments?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, but... They're not making sense." Clary sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Jace asked.

"Because, Jace, practically a week ago I didn't even know this world existed. Let alone that Magnus was real." Clary replied.

"Magnus' magic is so powerful, he can evade even the Silent Brothers. If he's the warlock that took your memories... he could be the key to everything." Jace said.

"People are risking their lives to help me get my memories back. But there might not be anything there. I might not remember anything that will lead to the Mortal Cup... or our mom." Clary said.

"Clary... Believe me when I tell you that finding your memories is our only shot at getting the Mortal Cup back. But... look at me... I'm willing to take that chance on you." Jace told Clary.

I don't know what to feel right now. Jace seems to care about Clary more than he's letting on. I wonder if this is what jealousy feels like.

"Jace, I need you. The mundie is leaving." Izzy said as she came into the room.

"Simon? He can't leave." Clary said.

"He can and he is. Unless you want to tie him down and restrain him?" Izzy inquired.

"I have to stop him." Clary scoffed before going to stop Simon.

I hung back and both Izzy and Jace were confused.

"He drove me crazy when we were at the Hotel DuMort, and if it wasn't for Taylor and Raphael, I probably would've killed him. So, I think it's best that we stay away from each other for awhile." I explained.

Jace and Izzy nodded their heads and I was glad that they understood.

"Izzy, go wake Alec, Serena, and Hodge. We might have a lead on the Mortal Cup. How can one mundane be such a pain in my ass?" Jace sighed as he went out of his room and naturally, I followed after him.

"In fact, this is the safest place both girls could possibly be." Jace said as both of us appeared in front of the front door.

"You don't get to talk to me, Captain America." Simon said.

"Considering I'm the guy with the weapons, I get to say what I want." Jace said.

"Okay, come at me, bro!" Simon hollered at Jace.

"Oh, yeah?" Jace asked.

"Yeah!" Simon hollered.

Clary and I stepped between the two guys and kept them apart.

I tuned out the conversation between Simon and Clary until Simon brushed past Jace and I.

"I'm not saving his ass a second time..." Jace told Clary.

"Really, Jace?" Clary questioned as she went after Simon.

I just gave Jace a look and he just looked back at me. Simon and Clary continued to talk until Simon left after Clary refused to leave with him. He knew that I wasn't leaving because I am a Shadowhunter myself, so he knew he couldn't get through to me. I felt bad for Clary though because she's closer to Simon than I am, but he'll realize his mistake and come back. All of us then went to sit down to figure out what we were going to do about Clary's memories and Magnus Bane.

"Magnus Bane. He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite... and quite excessive." Hodge explained as he showed us pics of Magnus.

I took notice that when I sat down, Jace stood behind me. I felt his hands on the back of my chair when I leaned back.

"He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta." Clary said.

"Guetta's already a Downworlder. Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?" Izzy questioned.

"Can you two focus? This is not a joke." Alec said.

"Someone needs to get slayed." Izzy said.

"Alec's right. Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters." Hodge said.

"Well, then why did he help my mom remove my memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?" Clary asked.

"Yes, one of the best. But "help" might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic." Hodge explained.

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything." Jace said before sitting down next to me.

I felt something brush my hand and I took notice that it was Jace that did it. Serena and I shared a look because both of us are shocked that he did it. I must've missed the rest of the conversation because the next thing I know, Hodge is leading us to the training room to show us something.

"Is that real?" I asked when Hodge showed us a necklace.

"A four-karat, unheated Burmese ruby. And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt." Hodge replied.

"What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?" Clary asked and I was wondering the same thing.

"Warlock gets around." Jace said.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons." Hodge said.

"It's so beautiful." Izzy sighed.

"Offer it to him. He might just take the bait." Hodge said.

"I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting." Jace said while walking out of the room.

"We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does." I said and everyone agreed.

"Jace said that you wanted to see me and Scarlett?" Clary said as both of us entered into Izzy's room.

"That's right. What are either of you wearing to the Downworlder party tonight?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about wearing this." Clary replied as she pointed at her outfit.

I didn't reply because Serena was helping me pick out my outfit. Izzy and Clary continued to talk and Izzy picked out an outfit for Clary. Clary and Izzy continued to talk and I walked off with Serena. After Clary and I changed, I can honestly say that we look hot.

"Someone's looking bad ass." Jace said as he walked in.

"Oh, thanks." Clary said in embarrassed.

I just winked and gave Jace a smile. Jace gave me a smile back and Serena gave me a nudge.

"They both clean up well. We're going to go see Alec. He never knows what to wear to these parties either." Izzy said before dragging Serena out of the room.

"At least both of you look the part of a Shadowhunter." Jace said after he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well, um..." Clary said.

I can't believe that Clary is embarrassed but I think that Clary should feel good about her body because she looks amazing.

"I guess it's pointless for me to ask either of you to stay behind, while I go meet Magnus by myself. Things could get sticky. Magnus is being hunted. You're going to need a weapon." Jace said before handing Clary a dagger.

Jace should know by now that I'm not staying behind for anything.

"That's a seraph dagger. The blade knows you and you know how to handle yourself." Jace explained as Clary looked at the dagger confused.

Clary then looked over at me and I decided to explain why Jace didn't hand me one.

"I have my own seraph dagger, Clary. I'm always ready to take down any demons that cross my path. If you paid close attention, I always carried it with me and you thought it was a keepsake." I told Clary.

Clary thought about it and then it hit her that she had seen my dagger before but never knew what it was.

 ***Serena's POV***

When Izzy and I found Alec, he was looking over his arrows and I could tell that something was off.

"Pick a weapon. I suggest your whip." Alec said to Izzy.

"What's wrong with you?" I questioned.

"Nothing." Alec replied.

Both Izzy and I scoffed.

"We're going to a Downworlder's rave." I started.

"You should be a little more excited." Izzy finished.

"It's a mission, not a party." Alec said.

"Yeah, whatever." I scoffed.

"Before Clary and Scarlett got here, every day was the same. Go on a mission, kill demons. Go on a mission, kill demons. At least now things are interesting." Izzy added.

"Interesting? Valentine is alive and actively seeking the Cup. He threatens our entire world. And we're helping his daughter or daughters. Who, by the way, we have no reason to trust. And who showed up out of nowhere. On top of that, we're gonna end up overpaying some warlock who may or may not have information we need. So, no, Izzy, Serena... I don't find it interesting." Alec said.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Feel better now?" Izzy asked.

"No, I don't. Okay, maybe a little." Alec replied with a grin.

"You can't keep bottling things up, Alec." I started.

"It's only a matter of time before they explode and not the fun kind of explode." Izzy finished.

"All right, let's go. And we're not going for the music." Alec said before all of us headed outside of the Institute.

 ***End of POV***

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Last time we were here, this place was crawling with vampires." Clary asked Jace.

"Relax, all Downworlders hand out here. We just came on vampire night." Jace replied.

I can't believe that Clary came here on vampire night. I'm glad that she's in one piece because I would've killed Jace if she got hurt.

"Right. And when is all this gonna sound normal to me?" Clary asked.

"It'll sound normal once everything settles down and our mom is safe." I replied.

Clary gave me a smile and I gave her one back.

"All clear." Alec said as he, Izzy, and Serena walked up.

"Do you think red's my color?" Izzy asked us as she admired the necklace.

"Iz, with a body like yours, everything's your color." Clary and I replied.

"Good point. Damn, I make this necklace look so good." Izzy sighed.

"Will you take it off? I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange." Alec growled.

I rolled my eyes. Alec needs to lighten up and let Izzy have her fun.

"You know, I wouldn't be so sure. Most men like it when I admire their jewels." Izzy said.

I couldn't help but giggle at that. Izzy is now my favorite person.

"Can you just give it to Jace?" Alec questioned.

"You're such a buzzkill." Izzy giggled before taking the necklace off and handing it to Jace.

"Blend in. Keep your weapons ready." Jace told everyone before he guided me and Clary over to Magnus.

"Magnus." Jace called to get Magnus' attention.

"Clary Fairchild. Scarlett Sageman. Both of you have grown into beautiful young women." Magnus said as he looked over me and Clary.

"Magnus Bane." I started.

"So, you're the one who stole my memories." Clary finished.

"At your mother's request. She knew the risk. Show me the jewelry, Shadowhunter." Magnus said.

Magnus gave me a glance and I just turned my head before turning to Jace. I'm glad that he isn't outing me because I really don't need to fight with Clary and the others.

"Ooh... Give Clary back her memories, and you get the jewelry." Jace said while pulling the necklace away from Magnus.

"I have to confirm its authenticity." Magnus said while reaching his hand back out.

Jace looked at me and I gave him a nod. Jace sighed before handing over the necklace.

" 'Amor verus numquam moritur.' 'True love cannot die.' Oh, how I've missed this jewelry." Magnus said before sighing and looking over the necklace.

"Now, it's your turn to pay up." I said.

"I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them." Magnus said while looking at Clary.

"What? Where are they?" Clary asked.

"I fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping." Magnus replied.

"And why the hell would you do that?" Jace growled.

"To protect Clary and the Cup. If Valentine ever captured me, he could torture Clary's memories out of me. Just like he tortured Dot." Magnus replied.

"Tortured?" I questioned.

"Wait, is Dot okay?" Clary added.

"Neither of you know? Dot is dead." Magnus replied.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you know?" Clary asked.

"I can't feel her magic anymore. Valentine killed her because she wouldn't betray your mother." Magnus replied.

"Oh, my God." Clary and I both said.

"Come with me, Clary. Scarlett. My lair can offer you protection no Shadowhunter ever could." Magnus said as he extended his hand to both Clary and I.

Both Jace and I scoffed because both of us knew that we were safer with Jace and the others.

"No! No, we're not going anywhere with you." Clary exclaimed.

"Don't be a fool. Your mother would want both of you to live." Magnus said.

"Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you gave them to." Clary started.

"Valentine is hunting you, too." I finished.

"And every moment we're outside my lair's protection is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us." Magnus said.

Magnus then moved his hands and a portal appeared.

"Come with me. I won't offer again." Magnus said as he offered his hand to us.

"No." I growled.

"No, we won't hide from our problems and neither should you." Clary added.

"Look out!" someone yelled.

All of a sudden, an arrow came whizzing by and killed a circle member, who was sneaking up on us. Thank you, Alec!

"Who are you?" Magnus asked as Alec walked by him, picked up the seraph blade, and headed back our way.

"Magnus, wait! You're my only hope." Clary pleaded.

"Valentine found us. I warned your mother this would happen." Magnus said before turning around.

"Wait..." Clary said before Magnus disappeared into his portal.

I took notice that Clay had what looked like a button in her hand and I couldn't figure out what the hell we could do with it.

"The area's secure. Looks like he was the only assassin." Izzy said as she and Serena joined us.

"He has a circle rune on the base of his neck." Alec said.

"They found us. It's not safe here. Clary, Scarlett, we have to go." Jace said.

I nodded and started following Izzy and Serena but stopped when I realized that Clary wasn't with me.

"Clary..." I called to her.

Clary then started following us but I could tell as we got outside that Clary was lagging behind.

"Jace." Izzy called before I could.

"Clary, we have to move." Jace said.

"I'm catching my breath." Clary growled.

I understand that she's upset but she has got to get it together because we need to figure out what the hell to do now.

"You know what? This is great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic." Alec said.

"Alec, the girl... her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down." Jace growled.

"Why? What, you afraid that I'm gonna upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us?" Alec growled back.

"All right." Serena said as she tried to defuse the situation.

"Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace." Alec said while ignoring Serena.

"Hey, I am right here. I don't care about your damn jewelry." Clary started.

"We're sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay?" I added.

"But our mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air." Clary finished.

"Clary, Scarlett, it's gonna be fine." Jace said while trying to calm us down.

"No, it's not! People are dying because of me. And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. We're never gonna find him. And I will... I will never get my memories back." Clary said while voicing some of my thoughts as well.

"You give up too easy." Jace said while grabbing the button out of Clary's hand.

"What is he doing?" I asked Izzy and Serena as we watched Jace hold the button and concentrate.

"He's tracking Magnus. Be quiet and keep your distance." Izzy started.

"The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that." Serena finished.

"No. The signal's not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec." Jace said before turning to Alec.

Alec walked over to Jace, locked hands, and stared at each other.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Parabatai tracking." Izzy replied.

"Of course they are." Clary said.

"When parabatais track, their power grows stronger." Serena started.

"Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together." Izzy finished.

"Yeah, this whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me." Clary said.

"You don't know the half of it." Izzy sighed.

I can't help but be amazed by what Jace and Alec are doing.

"Got him." Jace said as he broke the tracking and pulled away from Alec.

We headed into this warehouse and boy do I have a feeling that something is very wrong.

"Magnus' lair is right behind that fence." Jace said as all of us got our seraph blades ready.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary asked.

"Not exactly." I replied.

"Warlock glamour." Jace continued.

"Something's wrong. It's far too easy to get this close." Izzy noticed.

"His protective wards must be down." Serena said.

"You... Don't get in the way." Alec said while pointing at Clary.

It's a good thing he didn't point at me because I would've broken that finger and not felt bad about it. We then saw this demon kill this warlock and ended up separating.

"Watch out!" I screamed as both Clary and I attacked this demon before he could hurt the warlock child.

The warlock child clung to me and I made sure that she stayed between me and Clary.

"Clary Fairchild. Scarlett Sageman. Valentine will be so pleased to meet you." the demon said as he got ready to attack us.

Before he could attack us, knives embedded into his back.

"Thanks for that." I called up to Jace when we realized that he was the one who threw the knives.

"Anytime." Jace replied with a wink.

"Stick close. It's safest if we stay together." Izzy said as she and Serena joined us.

"It's okay." Clary told the warlock girl, who had yet to let me go.

"We won't leave you alone, I promise." I told her.

The girl gave me a weak smile before we continued to the lair. When we entered the lair, the warlock child ran over to Magnus and hugged him.

"Go join the others, my dear. This is no place for a little girl. Go." Magnus told the girl.

The little girl ran off but not before giving me a hug. I hugged her back with a smile. After the little girl ran off, Magnus turned to me and Clary.

"I heard what you both did for Zoe. You guys risked your lives without hesitation to save a young warlock child." Magnus told us.

"She was just a girl and she was in trouble." I started.

"We had no choice." Clary finished.

"You always have a choice. You're not like the others, Clary Fairchild. Scarlett Sageman. Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of sense of duty, but both of you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your hearts. Both of you are more like your mothers than you will ever know." Magnus told us.

"Magnus, please... you can't hide from this battle. Look, Valentine, he found you once, he will find you again. We need to work together. Help me." Clary begged.

"I can summon the demon, but you must make the demand. Now, I warn you... retrieving your memories will not be easy." Magnus said to Clary.

"I will do what I have to do." Clary said.

"All right. But we're not safe here. The lair's location has been compromised. Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move." Magnus said before the lair was moved.

"Ah, much better. Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate. Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this one is just sloppy." Magnus said and I couldn't help but giggle.

Magnus is making it quite obvious that he likes Alec. I can't wait to watch this play out.

"I believe in payment for services rendered. Thank you for defending the warlocks." Magnus said as he went to put the necklace back on Izzy.

"I couldn't." Izzy said.

"Oh, but you could and you should. The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Besides, this would look silly on your brother." Magnus said with a chuckle.

Izzy, Serena, and I couldn't help but chuckle with him.

"About Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne man?" Magnus asked.

"Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?" Clary asked.

"Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal." Magnus questioned.

"I'll do anything to save my mother. Where is the demon?" Clary fired back.

"Okay. Pretty boy, get your team ready." Magnus said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jace growled.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to... you." Magnus said before stopping Jace and pointing at Alec.

None of us heard what Magnus and Clary talked about but I know that Clary has this and I'm going to stand by her no matter what.

"Come with me." Magnus said as he moved to talk to Clary in another room.

"You're still a pretty boy." I giggled at Jace.

"Shut up." Jace chuckled before lightly shoving me.

"Shadowhunter... prepare Clary as best you can." Magnus said as he motioned to Jace.

I followed Jace into the room and stood by as he talked to Clary. Jace nodded at me and I moved next to Clary. I gripped Clary's arm as Jace drew a rune on her. It hurt like hell because Clary screamed as soon as Jace started the rune. We then let Clary draw what she needed to and came in not too long later. Magnus complimented Clary's artistry and I was very pleased to see someone besides us complimenting Clary. Everyone gathered in their spots on the pentagram and Magnus started the chant.

"I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories." Magnus said.

"What do you mean? What kind of payment?" I questioned.

"We will see. Let us begin." Magnus replied before he started chanting in some other language.

"Guys. The necklace. It's pulsing." Izzy said as she glanced at the necklace.

All of a sudden, this wind type thing appeared and I could only think that this was the memory demon. Serena moved closer to me and that told me what I needed to know.

"Valak is among us. Do not break the bond." Magnus said to the group.

"Hold on!" Jace called to Clary.

"I'm trying." Clary called back.

"It is time, the demon demands payment." Magnus told the group.

"What does it want?" Serena called.

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most." Magnus called back.

Clary paid with a memory of her mother. Izzy paid with a memory of Alec. Alec paid with a memory of Jace, and that threw me off.

"No, it's not true! The demon deceived me!" Alec exclaimed.

"Do not break the bond!" Magnus called.

"Alec, it's okay!" Serena and Izzy yelled out.

"No!" Alec yelled.

"Alec!" Jace hollered.

No!" Alec yelled again before breaking the bond.

Everyone was then pushed back and Magnus was trying his best to keep the demon at bay.

"I cannot contain the demon much longer!" Magnus hollered.

"No!" Jace called before shoving Alec out of the way and getting grabbed by the demon.

"Jace!" Serena, Alec, Izzy, and I yelled.

"Grab him!" Serena, Alec, Izzy, and I said at the same time.

"Hold on!" Alec yelled.

All three of us were trying to save Jace and Clary was just hanging back, trying to figure out what to do.

"The demon is growing stronger!" Magnus told us.

"He's slipping!" Alec yelled.

"Clary!" I yelled.

"Help us!" Serena and Izzy yelled.

"Clary, if you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!" Magnus called to Clary.

"Help us!" Izzy and I called out.

Clary then stepped up and slayed the demon, making Jace land on top of me. Serena and Izzy helped move Jace off of me and all of us tried to get Jace to move.

"Jace... Oh, my God, Jace." Clary said.

"Jace, get up." I said.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Clary asked.

"I don't know. Does he normally just lay like that without moving?" Magnus replied.

"Get up. Jace." Clary said.

"Jace." I said.

Jace then bolted up, gasped, and started coughing. All of us are relieved that Jace is okay and I hope this never happens again.

"I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm just getting my second wind." Jace gasped.

Clary and I are both coddling Jace and I could tell that Jace wasn't used to it.

"Thank God, you're okay. For a second there, I thought we lost you." Clary said.

"Remind me again, what's the, uh... What's the count on how many times I saved your life?" Jace chuckled.

"I... I think we're even." Clary replied.

"I don't think so." Jace chuckled.

I decided to take a risk and I hugged Jace. Jace seemed taken back but slowly hugged me back. We all went back to the Institute and Jace came to talk to me.

"How are you holding up?" Jace asked me as he knocked on my door.

"I'm doing alright. What about you?" I questioned.

"I'm fine, Scar." Jace replied.

Jace joined me on my bed and we talked for quite a while before Jace left so we could get some sleep. I like talking to Jace and I hope that I get to talk to him more because I really like Jace. I haven't known Jace for very long, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. I wonder what Taylor and Raphael are up to? Even though they kidnapped me, I don't see them as bad people. I hope that they're doing well and that I get to see them soon.

Scarlett's lounging outfit: melancholy_hope_e4/set?id=233635261

Scarlett's outfit: melancholy_hope_e4/set?id=233640493

Scarlett's lounging outfit 2: melancholy_hope_e4/set?id=233643619


	5. Moo Shu to Go

I decided to go check on Clary because I figured that she would want to talk to me. When I got there, I saw Clary throw her necklace on the bed.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I entered her room.

"He spoke to me." Clary replied.

All I did was hug her because I knew that's exactly what she needed. Jace then entered her room and I knew that this was going to be interesting.

"And he spoke to you?" Jace asked as he looked at the necklace.

"He said my name. He said, 'Your mother for the Cup.'" Clary replied.

"Who said that?" Alec said as he entered the room.

"Valentine." Jace, Clary, and I replied at the same time.

"He's with our mother." Clary said.

"And he can speak to you through that necklace? Here, in the Institute?" Alec questioned.

"It's like when I saw Dot." Clary replied.

"It's a portal shard. That's why your mother made sure you had it." Jace added.

"All I know is what I saw... Our mother's alive. She's unconscious, but alive." Clary said while giving me a weak smile.

I returned her smile because I'm just thankful that mom is alive. She may not be my biological mom, but she took me in and raised me as her own, so she's just as much my mom as my biological mom.

"Where are they?" Alec asked.

"I don't know." Clary stammered.

"But you said you saw them. Were there any identifying characteristics? Equipment, weapons, photographs?" Alec asked.

"I don't remember. It was awful." Clary replied.

"Alec, lighten up." Jace said.

It's a good thing he did because I was trying not to blow up.

"I'm trying to get something we can use out of this. Clary, what did you see, exactly?" Alec said to Jace before turning to Clary.

"Valentine has our mother. That's what I saw." Clary replied.

"Emotions are nothing but a distraction. You're ruled by them. We're taught to control them." Alec said.

"And how is that working out for ya?" Clary growled.

She just made me proud right there.

"It is my job to protect the Institute. If Valentine can see in, that's a door I have to shut. Now... let me take a look at that thing." Alec replied before looking over at Jace.

Jace hesitated before handing the necklace over to Alec.

"Now, it's in the proper hands." Alec said before heading out the door.

"Hey!" Clary and I yelled before following after him.

"Alec... where are you going?" Jace asked as he followed us.

"To put this somewhere safe. Where no one could be tempted to use it." Alec replied.

"We should use it." Clary and I scoffed.

"Alec, we should use it to get to Valentine." Jace tried to convince Alec.

"If I were Valentine, I'd make you think that you could rescue Jocelyn. And then I'd lure Clary to me and leverage her life for the Cup." Alec said.

Alec then lit 2 runes with his stele and place the necklace in a safe before lighting one of the runes to close the safe.

"I like Jace's idea. We saved Simon and Scarlett from the vampires that way." Clary said.

"Yeah... vampires. Bored, decadent, self-involved vampires. Valentine is a real threat. He can't be handled by five-and-a-half Shadowhunters." Alec said.

Did I hear him right? Did he really include me in that count?

"Six." Clary said.

"Whatever. Leave it there." Alec said before walking off.

Clary, Jace, and I looked at each other before heading back to our rooms. I got what little sleep I could before getting up, doing my routine, and headed out to find Clary. When I found her, I saw that she was drawing, so I sat next to her and just watched her draw. Before either of us knew it, Serena and Izzy had joined us.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Izzy asked.

"I saw out mom. Then your brother..." Clary said before trailing off.

"I heard. Look, I know my brother can be a real pain in the ass... but he means well." Izzy said.

"That necklace is very dangerous." Serena said.

"I'll take the risk on my own." Clary said.

"The problem is, you're not on your own, Clary. You're part of us now." Izzy said.

"I just... I wish I knew what to do. All of this, it's so new to me. I just... I'll do anything to save her." Clary said.

"I get it. You love her." Serena said.

"More than anything." Clary said.

"What's your mom like?" Izzy asked.

"She's kind." Clary started.

"Fun. Uh... the kinda person you always want to be around." I continued.

"We had friends who used to always want to hang out at our house, just to hang out with her." Clary finished.

All four of us started laughing and I couldn't help but smile at the memories of Jocelyn.

"She sounds more like a friend than a mom." Izzy said.

"She was both." I said.

"She basically sacrificed her life for us, and I'm willing to do the same for her, and I know Scarlett will too." Clary added.

"Just because you can't have that necklace, doesn't mean you won't see her again." Serena told us.

"Walk with us. Tell us everything about her." Izzy said as she extended her hand to Clary, who gladly accepted.

I accepted Serena's hand and I couldn't wait for both of us to tell them more about Jocelyn.

"So, Alec blew right by you and did what he wanted. I'd be angry, too." Izzy said.

"He took the only way I had to see our mother. Plus, he kept asking what Valentine's room looked like." Clary said.

"He was interested in Valentine's style?" Serena asked.

"Fascinating..." Izzy scoffed.

"No, he thought I might have seen something that could help us find him." Clary said.

"And did you?" both Serena and Izzy asked.

"I didn't see anything there, but... I think I might know another way." Clary said.

All of a sudden, a woman appeared at the door and both Clary and I were confused.

"Serena. Isabelle. Dressed to impress, I see. And you've been playing with the family heirlooms." the woman spoke as she looked over both Izzy and Serena.

"Hi, I'm Clary Fray." "I'm Scarlett Fray." both Clary and I said at the same time.

I decided to us Fray as my last name since Jocelyn basically adopted me. Magnus said my last name was Sageman but I prefer Fray.

"Clary Fairchild. Scarlett Sageman. Both of you look just like your mothers. We know all about both of you in Idris." the woman said as she looked over me and Clary.

"Idris?" Clary asked confused.

I remember Jocelyn saying something about Idris but I still have no clue on who this woman is.

"The Shadowhunter homeland. If you think the Institute is well-hidden, wait until you see that place." Serena replied.

"How's Max? We all miss him. Little brother. Cute but clingy. Kinda Simon-ish." Izzy said as she looked from Clary and I to the woman.

"Robert's picking him up at the Mumbai Institute. Where's Jace? We have a situation that has to be handled now." the woman said as she passed all four of us.

"Well, that's my mom." Izzy said.

"Is your mom always like that?" I asked.

"She didn't even hug you." Clary said.

"Shadowhunters aren't big huggers." Izzy said.

All five of us watched Jace practice and Serena nudged me because I couldn't help but smile. After Jace was done, Izzy's mom started walking towards him.

"Maryse. Hey. It's great to see you. How's everyone in Idris? Where's, uh... where's Max?" Jace asked as he hugged Izzy's mom.

"No Max. Just mom with her hair on fire." Izzy answered as all of us joined them.

"I love how Shadowhunters share. A hidden brother, and a secret country, and a private portal." Clary said as she looked at Jace.

"Mother. Welcome back. We didn't expect you." Alec said as he walked up to his mother and hugged her.

Clary and I glanced at Izzy and I could tell that, that hurt Izzy.

"You should be prepared, whether you expect me or not." Maryse said as her and Alec pulled apart.

"I am. We are." Alec said.

"We'll talk about the Institute later. Right now, we have a bigger problem. The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why. My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk." Maryse told us as she walked around us.

"I have Seelie friends." Izzy said.

"Yes, I know about your friends. Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word... Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him... them... something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it." Maryse said as she neared Izzy.

"Wait, wait. I don't understand. You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?" Jace questioned.

"When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart." Maryse replied.

"Natural order? What are you saying?" Serena asked.

"I can help. I know how to talk to Seelies." Izzy said.

"She's right. She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could go with her if you want." Alec said.

"I'd rather Jace and Serena goes along this time. Alec, you stay with the Fairchild and Sageman girls. I want them under control. They've caused enough trouble already." Maryse said.

"Maybe that's because I wasn't even a Shadowhunter until a few days ago and Scarlett was thrown into this as well!" Clary exclaimed while defending both of us.

"And what an exciting few days it has been. The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here." Maryse said.

"You don't need to tell me that. If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle." Alec said.

"You're all so eager to do what you would prefer. It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done. I have given you your assignments, now carry them out. You, you, and you, with me, now." Maryse said before pointing at Jace, Serena, and Izzy and walking off.

Jace, Serena, and Izzy followed after Maryse and that left me and Clary with Alec.

"Well, that was a window into the weird." I started.

"What did you do to piss off your mom?" Clary finished while looking at Alec.

"I'd guess, for a start... all the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go over that big with the Clave." Alec replied before walking away.

 ***Serena's POV***

I was looking for Jace when I came across him talking to Alec. I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"If you want to follow Mom's orders tonight, that's great. But... please, just do me one favor... Swear to me that you won't take your eyes off of Scarlett. I... I can't believe I even asked you that. You won't let me down." Jace said before chuckling at the end.

Damn it! I missed most of their conversation, but at least I caught this part. I couldn't help but smirk to myself because this just proves that Jace has feelings for Scarlett. I'm so going to work harder to get them together.

 ***End of POV***

I sat on a bench in the training room while Clary and I waited on Alec. I figured that Alec could train Clary because I couldn't stand it if I actually hurt her. Alec soon joined us and boy as it fun to watch them spar. I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips once Alec knocked Clary on her ass, but it was sweet of him to help her up. Alec's phone rung and when he walked off to answer it, Clary gave me a look. I got up and followed after her because I knew exactly where she was going. As Clary and I were standing outside the Brooklyn Art Institute, Clary's phone started to ring, and that's when Alec showed up.

"Why did both of you run out? And what's the point of an invisibility rune if you don't silence your phone? That was childish, sneaking out like that..." Alec started to lecture us, but Clary stopped him when she answered her phone.

I didn't pay attention to anything that Clary or Simon said to each other until Clary hung up her phone and Alec decided to say something.

"Mundanes. Look at them. Running around like ants. Let's go." Alec said.

"Why do you always look so miserable?" Clary asked.

"I don't." Alec replied.

"You do." I said.

"It must be hard being in love with Jace and he's straight and everything." Clary said.

What the hell?

"Excuse me? What?" Alec asked since she just took him off guard.

"What's the big deal? We were there when that memory came out. Busted, no?" Clary chuckled.

"We're _parabatai_." Alec said as he emphasized parabatai.

"Alec, just say it, you'll feel better. You're in love with Jace." Clary said.

"Forget it. You know what? You're in love with Jace." Alec bit back but he glanced at me when he said the last part.

"Oh, okay? The middle school comeback? Nice." I laughed.

Alec rolled his eyes but I could tell that he was trying not to give me a smile.

"Alec, we have a real problem to solve, okay? Come with me. Scarlett, you too." Clary said before walking off.

"This better be quick." Alec growled.

I just followed after them and wondered what the others were doing.

 ***Serena's POV***

"Isabelle. I see you brought friends." Meliorn said as all three of us came to stand in front of him.

"More like a brother and a sister. Jace Wayland. Serena Ravengem." Izzy said as she introduced us.

"Here to deliver a message?" Meliorn asked.

"Here to ask questions." I replied.

"So you do want something. Nice to know that some things never change." Meliorn said as he moved closer to Izzy.

"But the information we want will cost you nothing." Izzy said.

"Sometimes knowledge is the most precious thing of all. Ask away. We can discuss the price later." Meliorn said as he continued to flirt with Izzy.

 ***End of POV***

I kept checking my surroundings because I didn't trust the ally way that we were in. Clary and Simon talked and I only tuned back in when Alec started talking.

"All right, well, we have to be careful. There are eyes all over this place and everybody in the Shadow World's looking for you." Alec said.

"I mean, I guarantee you, no one's gonna find this shortcut. I used to take it back in middle school to see Clary and Scarlett. You might know the Shadow World, but trust me... I know Brooklyn. Come on." Simon said before going and climbing a wall, pretty freaking fast by the way.

After we caught up with Simon, Clary talked to him before we got to the door of the loft. I took notice that there were runes all over the place and I think Clary did too. Clary was shocked when she saw them and I couldn't blame her.

"Yo, Clary. Scarlett. What are all these tags?" Simon questioned.

"You can see the runes?" I asked before Alec could.

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss." Simon replied.

"For a Shadowhunter. They should be invisible to most mundanes. When did you get the sight?" Alec fired back.

"I don't know. But whoever drew these should take some lessons from Clary. Their, uh, work is pretty sloppy." Simon replied with a chuckle.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation, and only tuned back in when Clary tried to open the door, but couldn't.

"There's only one flaw in your plan here, Simon." Clary said.

"Here, let me try." Simon said before he opened the door with ease.

Clary, Alec, and I stared at him in shock, and now I'm wondering what hell happened while we were at the Hotel DuMort.

"After you." Simon said to both Clary and I.

Both of us entered the loft and then I heard, "Ooh. After me."

Simon followed after us and when we got to Clary's room, it was torched to a crisp.

"Holy crap, Clary. Who torched your loft?" Simon questioned as he entered Clary's room.

No body said a word because I don't think any of us knew what to say.

"Hey. You okay?" Simon asked as he talked to Clary.

"There's nothing left of me here." Clary sighed.

"Of course, there isn't. Your mother was trying to erase any trace that you existed." Alec started.

"So that you couldn't be tracked. She was protecting you." I finished.

"Let's see how well that worked." Clary said.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Alec bit back.

"These floorboards... They sound different in these two spots. Can't you hear it? There's something under here. Another score for Brooklyn." Simon said as he moved around on two different floorboards before pulling them apart.

"Hey, get out of the way." Alec said as he moved past Simon.

"You're welcome." Simon said.

"There's something down here. Is this the box you remember?" Alec asked as he reached into the empty hole in the floor and pulled out a box.

"Yeah. She used to wait till she thought I was asleep and then take it out." Clary replied.

"Well, let's open it." I said.

Clary opened the box and all of us were confused on the contents inside.

"I don't know what any of this is." Clary said.

All of a sudden, something shattered and I was put on guard.

"There's someone here." I told the others.

"Get what you need. Do not move until we get back. We've been here too long." Alec said before I followed him out of the loft.

Alec and I split up to cover more ground. I knew that it was probably not a good idea, but I also knew that we could be more useful separated instead of together. As I was looking around, someone grabbed me from behind, dragged me to a car, and threw me in. What they didn't know was that Alec saw us and I gave him a scared look. I may act tough, but I have no idea what's going on and that scares me the most.

 ***Serena's POV***

"Is it true that your queen has broken off communications with the Clave?" Jace asked.

"You've heard that's the case?" Meliorn asked back.

"Yes. Does it have anything to do with the scouts you sent out after Valentine?" Izzy asked.

"Is there another reason you can think of?" Meliorn asked back.

"Butterflies can mean only one thing..." I started.

"Fair Folk are in mourning." Jace finished.

"How do you know our customs?" Meliorn asked both of us.

"Apparently, I'm not the only Shadowhunter who enjoys the company of a Fair Folk." Izzy replied as Jace and I joined her.

I hope Izzy doesn't mean what I think she means. I only know about the Fair Folk customs because I read about them. Now, with Jace, I'm sure he's exactly like Izzy.

"Maybe if more Shadowhunters exhibited such good taste things would be different today." Meliorn said.

"The scouts are dead." Jace started.

"That's who you're mourning. Valentine killed them, right?" I finished.

"If you know so much, maybe I should be asking you." Meliorn replied.

"If that's true, Valentine needs to be stopped. Don't you agree? Why break the Accords now when there's a threat?" Izzy inquired.

"Perhaps the Accords don't provide equal protection for all Shadow Realms. Perhaps all threats don't affect all of us the same way." Meliorn replied.

"Valentine threatens everyone." I growled.

"Those who antagonize an enemy stand to lose more." Meliorn said as he walked back to the butterflies.

"Which is another way of saying you'll side with whoever wins. I promise you, that will be us." Jace growled.

"I'm sure you believe that." Meliorn said before walking away.

Jace's phone rung and after he glanced at the screen, I knew he was pissed.

"Damn it, Alec." Jace growled as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"What?" Izzy and I asked.

"Clary and Scarlett snuck out of the Institute." Jace growled.

"And yet you're blaming our brother?" Izzy questioned.

"Fascinating." I sighed.

Izzy and I followed after Jace and met Alec in Clary's room.

"Where are they? Where's Clary and Scarlett?" Izzy asked.

"They're gone." Alec replied.

"What do mean, gone?" I asked.

"Clary and Simon got arrested when Scarlett and I were securing the fire place, and I guess someone was hidden and grabbed Scarlett." Alec replied.

"The mundane was here?" Jace asked.

"Simon? He's gone, too?" Izzy asked.

"It was an unmarked car. I don't know where they took them." Alec replied.

"What did you do, Alec?" Jace growled.

Jace grabbed a piece of Clary's art work and headed out of the room. Izzy grabbed Clary's backpack and followed him. I told Alec that it wasn't his fault before we followed after them.

 ***End of POV***

I have no idea where the hell we are. Alaric, who works with Luke at the station, and whoever the hell the other guy is aren't telling us anything. Clary keeps asking questions but neither guy is answering us. I hope Jace and the others find us because I have no idea what these guys want or I really don't want to find out.

 ***Serena's POV***

"Damn it. They're not showing up. We need to parabatai track." Jace growled before walking over to Alec.

I knew that this could only get worse, but I think that both guys need to calm down before things get said that shouldn't.

"Alec, concentrate." Jace said.

I could tell that both guys are concentrating, but I also could tell that Jace wasn't having any of it.

"Alec!" Jace growled.

"I'm doing it. They're not showing up." Alec said before both guys broke apart.

"Just like I thought. They weren't arrested." Izzy said as her phone chimed.

"It was your job to look after her." Jace said.

"I did my best, Jace." Alec said.

"Then maybe your mother was right, and your best just isn't good enough." Jace growled.

"Jace!" "Hey!" Izzy and I yelled.

"Are you so blinded by your feelings for Scarlett, you've lost sight of us? Clary snuck out and Scarlett followed her. I went after them... to protect them. I did nothing you haven't done a thousand times before." Alec said.

"Yes, you did. You lost them." Jace said.

"Enough, both of you." Izzy said as both of us stepped between the two guys.

I hope that we can figure out where Scarlett, Clary, and Simon are because I don't think Alec and Jace are going to behave until we do.

 ***End of POV***

Alaric and the other guy led us into this restaurant, and both Clary and Simon were shoved into chairs, while someone held me.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked.

The guys looked at me before turning back to Clary when she spoke.

"Alaric, did you arrest us for trespassing or something, because, news flash, we were in our own apartment." Clary said.

"We're just having a little conversation, that's all." the other guy said.

"Do you handcuff people you wanna talk to? I bet this guy has one of the scariest online profiles ever." Simon asked the other guy before talking to Clary.

"This guy's funny. I like funny." the other guy said.

"Look, I know you're scared of Luke. He's trying to find you, I can keep you safe. You just need to tell us where the Mortal Cup is." Alaric said.

"Everyone thinks that she can find this Cup, but she doesn't know where it is!" I growled before Clary could.

Clary agreed with me and that didn't seem to sit well with Alaric or the other guy.

"Think, Clary. I'm trying to give you a chance." Alaric said as he looked back at Clary.

"I can't help you. I'm sorry. Now, will you please let us go?" Clary questioned.

"Playtime's over." the other guy said as he stabbed a fork into the table.

"Theo, just let me talk some sense into them." Alaric pleaded.

"No, we did it your way. Now, we're gonna try it my way." Theo said before motioning for someone else to come to the table.

"What? Hey, hey..." Simon asked confused before getting pulled out of his chair.

"Hey, don't touch him!" Clary and I both growled.

"Don't move. Tell us where the Cup is or your funny friend dies and the other Shadowhunter will promptly follow." Theo said.

"Please, please... Please, don't hurt them, okay? I promise you, I swear to you, I do not know where this Cup is." Clary said.

"That's too bad. Get rid of them." Theo said.

"What? Hey, let go of me!" Simon and I exclaimed.

"Simon! Scarlett!" Clary yelled.

"Get your hands of me! Clary!" "Clary!" Simon and I yelled.

"Please, wait, don't hurt them." Clary begged.

"Clary!" Simon and I yelled.

"No! Please, wait! Simon... Scarlett... no!" Clary yelled as both Simon and I were taken elsewhere.

 ***Third Person POV***

"Please, tell me Simon and Scarlett are okay." Clary inquired to Theo as he re-entered the room.

"They're alive... for now." Theo responded.

"Thank God." Clary sighed.

"You can thank whoever you want. But if you don't tell us where the Cup is... we're gonna introduce Gretel here to your friends." Theo said before a wolf walked closer to Clary.

Clary looked absolutely terrified when the wolf walked closer to her, and she knew that she had to do something to protect both Simon and Scarlett.

"She's one of our fiercest warriors. She'll rip him to shreds." Theo told Clary.

"You're werewolves." Clary gasped.

"Obviously. And your friends are dog meat if you don't give us the Cup." Theo said.

"Okay! Okay... You win. I'll tell you where the Cup is, just... Just please, let Simon and Scarlett go." Clary said.

"I'm listening." Theo said.

"It's uh... It's in the loft where you found me. There's a loose floorboard in the bedroom. My mom didn't know I knew, but she hid it there." Clary said.

"Bring me the cup." Theo told one of the other guys in the room.

He then walked over to Clary and said, "If you're lying... I'm not just gonna kill your friends... I'm gonna make you watch as Gretel rips them to shreds."

 ***End of POV***

"Scar. Scar. Wake up." I heard Simon say.

I fluttered my eyes open and looked around.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked as he helped me up.

"I guess so." I replied.

Simon and I then started looking around before Simon found a phone.

"Who do we... Wait. Who do we call? Who do we call?" Simon asked.

"You call Jace and the others." I told him.

"Right... Right..." Simon said before dialing Clary's phone.

 ***Serena's POV***

"Clary left her phone in her backpack." Izzy said as she pulled out Clary's phone.

"Hello." Jace said as he answered the phone.

" _Oh, I thought I'd never utter these words, but thank God it's you. It's me, Simon." Simon told Jace._

"Where are you? Where's Scarlett and Clary?" Jace asked.

" _I don't know and Scarlett's right here with me. I think we're in some Chinese restaurant, I think? This cop Alaric arrested us, but it was a total fake- out. Him and his buddy, they took us..." Simon started._

" _They took us to their hangout and then they told Clary that they'll kill her if they don't find the Cup." Scarlett finished._

I could see Jace relax just a bit after he heard Scarlett's voice, but none of us will fully relax until all three of them are safe.

"Tell us what you see." Jace said.

" _Uh, we're definitely on pier. There's a ton of water. Uh... We see lockers and... Oh, my... we're in some sort of torture chamber. There's claw marks all over the wall." Simon said._

"Werewolves." Izzy and I said at the same time.

"That's possible." Alec said.

"Okay, Simon, Scarlett, you need to get more specific. Tell us what you see. Help us find you." Jace said.

" _There's nothing else that can help..._ (I heard rustling in the background and figured that it was Scarlett showing Simon something) _Wait, hold on! Hold on." Simon started._

" _We're at the Jade Wolf Chinese Restaurant on the pier at Greene St." Scarlett added._

" _And they have really inexpensive cocktails. Just hurry, just hurry." Simon finished._

"You guys need to crate a diversion. Stall them." Jace said.

" _How? All we have are clothes and a lighter." Simon said._

I could just smack him. Does he not realize that he could start a fire?

"Start a fire, Simon." Jace said.

" _That never works! Have you even seen an action movie?" Simon asked._

"We're on our way." Jace said before hanging up.

At least we know where they are, so now it's time to go get our friends.

 ***End of POV***

Simon pulled the fire alarm and I prayed that the others would get here soon. The smoke was starting to get to me and Simon before someone took the bars off the window.

"I'm getting seriously tired of saving your lives." Izzy said but I could tell that she was joking.

"I am not!" Simon exclaimed.

Izzy helped us out and all of us went to find Clary and the others.

"Clary!" "Simon! Scarlett!" Simon, I, and Clary yelled all together.

Clary hugged both of us and after that, I hugged Serena. Serena hugged me back but then Jace interrupted us.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us so maybe we should get going..." Jace said.

"Wait, wait, the box. My backpack. I think I left it at the loft." Clary said.

"No, we've got it. I didn't screw up everything. I also have your stele, Scarlett." Alec said.

I gave Alec a smile which told him that I was happy that he grabbed my stele for me after I dropped it when I was grabbed.

"Let's get out of here, then." Simon said.

"Wait, Simon! Whatever you do, do not make any fast moves." Izzy said as she stopped us from moving.

"This can't be good." I said.

"We're surrounded." Alec said.

"Everyone. Stay together." Jace told us.

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere." Simon said.

"Everyone, get back, that's the alpha leader." Jace said.

"Jace, behind!" Clary yelled before another wolf attacked the alpha leader.

I found myself reaching for Jace's hand, and I felt him grip my hand back. I felt a little better after that. I zoned out most of the everything until it was revealed that Luke was the wolf that helped us. Clary, Simon, and I went to help Luke stand.

"Hey... we need to get Clary and Scarlett back to the Institute and stay out of Downworlder business." Alec said as he stopped Jace from going to the others.

"Why don't you stay out of it? I'm going to help Scarlett and Clary." Jace said.

"We have to report back to our mother." Alec said.

"You and Isabelle can do that." Jace said.

"Luke..." Simon said.

"I'll be fine on my own." Jace said before coming towards us.

"His wounds are deep." Clary started.

"Only a warlock's magic can cure an alpha's bite." Jace finished.

"We have to get him to Magnus." I told both of them.

"Hey, that's exactly what we're gonna do." Jace told me.

I nodded my head and all of us headed to Luke's car. I got in the backseat with Clary and Luke and I was trying my hardest to not break. I hope that Magnus can help us because Clary and I can't lose Luke. Not now. Not ever.

Scarlett's outfit: melancholy_hope_e5/set?id=236776809


	6. Of Men and Angels

We finally got Luke to Magnus' and I could tell that both Clary and I were doing our best to keep ourselves from breaking. I zoned out much of the conversation because I didn't really want to face reality right now. I turned my head the minute Luke groaned in pain because tears were trying to make their way down my face, but I wasn't going to let them because I know Luke needs me to be strong and that's exactly what I'm going to be.

 ***Serena's POV***

"You're sure the Seelies think Valentine killed their scouts?" Maryse asked both Izzy and myself.

"It's why they've broken off contact with the Clave." Izzy started.

"They're considering switching sides." I finished.

"That's totally irrational." Maryse scoffed.

"It's self-preservation." Izzy started.

"They think Valentine can win." I added.

"Seelies always want to be on the winning side." Izzy finished.

"Never trust people who can't lie. They find much more inventive ways to stab you in the back. I suppose you find that attractive." Maryse said before directing her last comment to Izzy and walking away.

Izzy and I looked at each other and I have this feeling that she's going to do something stupid, but I hope her dad can talk some sense into her.

 ***End of POV***

I only tuned back into reality when Magnus said something about Luke needing an antidote.

"Just tell us what you need and how to get it." Clary said while including me because she knew that I needed something to focus on.

"No, both of you need to stay here. Luke will need both of you if he wakes up." Magnus said.

"When he wakes up." Clary and I corrected him.

"I'll go." Simon said.

"I'll go." Jace said as he walked into the room.

"Jace, what happened to you?" Magnus asked as we all looked at Jace's bleeding nose.

"Luke's car may have found its way into a pole while I was stashing it. I don't do mundane driving." Jace replied.

"Yeah, apparently." Magnus said.

I walked closer to Jace and gave him a tissue to clean his nose. Jace gave me a slight smile and I tried to return it but I knew that I couldn't while Luke was hurt.

Jace and Simon ended up going together to get the stuff and Magnus told Jace that he needed Alec. Jace was confused but I told him that he and Alec needed to talk. Jace seemed to listen to me because he gave me a small smile. Clary and I shared a look because we knew that Jace and Simon together would be an interesting trip.

 ***Serena's POV***

"Mom's in a rare form today." Izzy told Alec once we found him.

"She's been different since she got back from Idris." Alec said back.

"If you say so." I scoffed.

"Same old judgmental mom with me. Have you spoken to Jace yet?" Izzy questioned.

"He can call me when he's done chasing the little girls and..." Alec started but Izzy interrupted by saying, "Alec, you need to call Jace."

"No welcome home for the old man?" Robert, Alec and Izzy's dad, asked as he and Max walked up to us.

"Max!" Alec said as he hugged his little brother.

"Daddy!" Izzy said while hugging her father.

"What are you doing back so soon?" I asked as I squatted down so Max could hug me as well.

"Got in trouble in Mumbai." Max replied.

"Oh, what did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied with a shrug.

"He started a fire with his stele during rune studies." Robert said.

"Max." Izzy, Alec, and I chuckled.

"I told you, I was hungry. I was trying to draw the Nourishment rune." Max said.

"Those two runes look nothing alike, Max." I giggled.

"Well, they do to me." Max sighed.

"Max, go up to your room, open the Gray Book and look up the Extinguish rune." Robert said.

Max sighed before going off to find the rune and then Robert turned to look at the three of us.

"Where is Clary Fairchild and Scarlett Sageman? Your mother said they're missing." Robert said as he looked between the three of us.

"They're not missing. They're with Jace." I replied.

"We can't have them out of Institute control. The entire Shadow world is looking for them. It's a security risk. Get the three of them back here now." Robert said.

The three of us glanced at each other and we knew that Alec would be the one to call Jace, and I knew that this conversation would be interesting.

 ***End of POV***

I stood by and just listened as Clary talked to Magnus because I didn't know what to say. All of a sudden, the three of us rushed to Luke and he made Magnus promise to tell us everything. Clary and I shared confused looks before Magnus said something about our suitors needing to hurry.

"Tell us what?" I asked confused.

"What's so important that Luke risked his life?" Clary added.

"Everything Jocelyn hoped to hide from both of you." Magnus replied.

I tuned out anything that was said after that because I have a feeling that I know what he's going to say. Jocelyn explained to me about my parents and that Valentine killed them because they stood with her and not him. Clary started sketching while Magnus told us the story from the start. I didn't know what to think except that I really want to kill this guy.

 ***Serena's POV***

Izzy and I were not so secretly listening to Maryse and Robert's conversation because both of us would like to know what the hell is going on.

"It's not like Isabelle or Serena can do it." Maryse said to Robert.

"You're too hard on them." Robert said.

"And you're too soft on them. It has to be Alec. He'll adapt." Maryse growled.

"Adapt to what?" Izzy asked as we stepped out into the hallway.

"It's not your concern." Maryse replied as she looked at us.

"Maryse, this is a family decision." Robert said.

"This is our only option. Get on board, Robert!" Maryse growled before walking away.

"She's been like that all day." I said.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked after Robert sighed.

Robert then handed both of us a gift and we couldn't help but smile.

"You know, ever since both of you were little, this has been my favorite part of coming home." Robert chuckled.

"Why?" Izzy and I asked.

"Just to see your faces like that." Robert replied.

"You trying to tell me something?" Izzy questioned as she opened up the cookbook Robert gave her.

"No, not at all. You're perfect." Robert replied.

Robert glanced at me, so I opened my gift and saw a book that I've always had my eyes on. I gave Robert the biggest smile that I could and he gave me one right back.

"I love it." Izzy and I said at the same time which caused all three of us to laugh.

"But I'm still going to ask you what that was about." Izzy added.

"If the Seelies change sides, we have no hope of defeating Valentine." Robert told us.

"There has to be something we can do." I said.

"You know the Seelies better than anyone." Robert said to Izzy.

Izzy kind of casted her eyes down, but what Robert said next made her look up at him.

"I'm not judging you. It's a fact. It's an asset. Both of you and I need to convince the Clave of what's coming. But... after all the unsanctioned missions that your brother authorized while we were away..." Robert continued.

"Alec was protecting Clary." Izzy said.

"We all were. That's what the Clave wanted." I added.

"You went rogue. And now the Clave thinks our family honor is beyond repair. The Lightwood name only has meaning because of all the people who have fought for our cause, we were among the bravest." Robert said.

"The best of the Shadowhunters. And now they think we're not anymore." I said.

"We'll do better. Jace, Alec, Serena, and I, we'll restore the family name and our honor." Izzy added.

"Then both of you need to understand the honor comes from the deed. It's not a simple proposition to restore it. It's gonna require a tremendous sacrifice." Robert explained.

Izzy and I looked at each other and I think I know what Izzy is thinking about doing, but I'm not too sure. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

 ***End of POV***

"Ever since our mom was kidnapped, and the Shadow World has invaded our lives, so many Downworlders have helped us, not even thinking about what it might cost them." Clary started.

"How could Valentine not see good in any of them?" I finished.

"He was blinded by his ambition." Magnus replied.

"Why didn't the Clave stop him?" Clary asked.

"He was clever. He and his followers, they managed to convince the Clave that the Downworlders they killed on their special missions had violated the Accords in some way." Magnus replied.

"Complete fabrications. How could the Clave not see?" I questioned.

"Shadowhunters believe in the Law as absolute. They could never conceive of one of their own going astray." Magnus replied.

"My father didn't go astray, Magnus. He went insane." Clary sighed.

"What happened back then is happening again. The Clave refuses to believe that Valentine's a threat. Nineteen years ago, their lack of vision allowed the Circle to almost decimate the entire Shadow World." Magnus said.

"That was the Uprising?" Clary and I asked together.

"Yes. Valentine wanted to create a new Shadowhunter army. And for that, he needed the Mortal Cup. He knew it would be on display at the signing of the Accords as a show of the Clave's power. He seized the opportunity to accomplish everything he ever wanted. Destroy the Accords, murder Downworlders, and secure the Cup." Magnus replied.

"How could how my mom, Scarlett's parents, and Luke be a part of something like this?" Clary questioned.

"Jocelyn, Luke, Rae, and Scarlett's father tried to prevent the Uprising. They tried to change Valentine's mind about Downworlders." Magnus replied.

"Obviously, they didn't." Clary sighed.

"Clary, if it wasn't for your mother, Luke, and Scarlett's parents, the Circle would have won. Valentine even killed Scarlett's father because he helped them." Magnus said.

Clary glanced at me and I just gave her a sad smile. She returned it and we went back to listening to Magnus.

"Ever since I found out Valentine was my father, I wondered how my mother could be married to someone like that... and why she stayed." Clary said.

"She had to stop him. And safeguard the Cup. Everything both of your mothers did , they did to save the people they'd sworn to protect. They took their oath as a Shadowhunter seriously." Magnus said.

"I understand that, but how does that help me find the Cup?" Clary questioned.

"Maybe Luke thinks if you know your mother better, you'll know where she hid it." I spoke.

Clary looked at me shocked and I knew that sooner or later she would ask me questions.

"Then, tell me why she gave up being a Shadowhunter." Clary said as she looked between me and Magnus.

"Because the one thing in the world she loved more is you. She had to protect you." Magnus said.

"From my father, the lunatic." Clary said.

Luke then bolted up and Magnus told us that the magic was wearing off. Come on, Jace, Simon. Where are you guys?

 ***Serena's POV***

Izzy and I went to find Alec and when we did, we let him know what's going on.

"Promise us you won't go through with it." I said.

"Promise us you'll say no." Izzy said.

"What are you talking about? Say no to what?" Alec asked as he looked between Izzy and I.

"They're going to make you marry." I replied.

"Who's they?" Alec scoffed.

"Our parents are making plans for all three of us." Izzy replied.

"No, you heard wrong." Alec said.

"It's true, Alec." I said.

"They need a political alliance quickly to restore our family name and our influence at the Clave." Izzy said.

"I knew Clary Fray would come back to bite me in the ass." Alec scoffed.

Izzy and I gave him a funny look because he didn't mention Scarlett. Maybe he likes her more than he lets on.

"So wait, when I'm getting married, what are both of you doing?" Alec asked.

"I have no clue as of yet." I replied.

"They need me to convince the Clave to placate the Seelies somehow." Izzy replied.

"You're playing the diplomat? Again? That's my job. That's what I'm supposed to be doing!" Alec growled.

"I know that, but I'm the one with ties to the Seelies." Izzy reasoned.

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Alec scoffed.

"Alec, we're on your side." I said while trying to reason with him.

"Really? I have followed every rule. I've given up everything!" Alec growled.

"We'll find a way out of this." Izzy said.

"Screw the rules. Screw them. Screw all of this." Alec scoffed before walking past us.

"Alec." Izzy and I said as we called out to him.

This could have went better, but I understand his frustrations. Maybe this is for the best. I hope everything is going alright with Luke because if I'm being honest, not having Scarlett here is driving me crazy because it's too quiet.

 ***End of POV***

Clary and I rushed to finish the potion while Magnus did his best to contain the poison. Alec rushed past me, and went to help Magnus. Thank you, Alec! Jace and Simon finally arrived and once Clary had everything, she gave Luke the potion. The potion kicked in and Clary and I hugged each other, since we both knew that Luke would be okay.

 ***Serena's POV***

Izzy and I decided to try to talk to Maryse again, but I honestly think that it's not going to make a difference.

"It's just like your father, trying to undermine me through you." Maryse said.

"What's going on between you and dad? You think I can't pick up on it?" Izzy asked.

I decided to let Izzy do all the talking because this was more about her and Alec than it was me and Jace.

"Keep your voice down! This is not about me and your father. It's about Alec." Maryse replied.

"And we'll do anything to protect him." Izzy said and I nodded my head.

"Well, you can't do this. You and your Downworlders have seen to that. You can't possibly attract the caliber of husband who could help us restore the honor to our family name." Maryse said.

I didn't know if I should take that she didn't mention me as a compliment or an insult.

"The honor comes from the deed." Izzy said.

"When you truly understand that, then you'll understand me." Maryse said.

"You're talking politics. I'm talking about Alec's life." Izzy said.

"It's all the same to a Shadowhunter, Isabelle. How can we protect others when we can't protect our own family? Alec gets that... unlike you." Maryse said.

That really upset Izzy and I took off after her when she walked away from her mother. I don't understand why Maryse is like this, but she needs to back the hell off before I say something that I'll probably regret.

 ***End of POV***

Clary and I are still trying to wrap our heads around what just happened, when Alec decided to try to walk past us.

"Alec, wait. If you hadn't gotten here in time, I... I'm just... I'm glad that you and Jace are okay now." Clary said as she stopped Alec.

"I didn't do it for Jace." Alec said and I knew he was lying.

"Then I'm glad you did it for you." Clary said.

Alec gave us a smile before hugging Jace and walking off. Jace turned to me and Clary and I was relieved that he made it back in time.

"Both of you have an interesting effect on people." Jace said as he looked between us.

"He helped save Luke's life." Clary started.

"You all did. Thank you." I finished.

"For what? For running an errand?" Jace asked confused.

"For having our backs." I replied.

"I'm always going to have your back." Jace said but kept his eyes locked on mine.

I decided to hug Jace, but growled as Simon interrupted the moment. I heard Clary giggle and that made me smile. Clary and I went to see Luke, and I hope that Clary and I get some type of closer from what Magnus told us.

 ***Serena's POV***

I listened as Izzy quizzed Max on his runes. He ended up mixing up the Heat and Nourishment rune, and that made me and Izzy laugh. Izzy started tickling Max and all of us were laughing until Maryse walked in.

"Max, could we have a moment?" Maryse asked.

"I never get to hear the good stuff." Max huffed before leaving the room.

I just stood by and let Maryse and Izzy talk, while hoping that Scarlett lets me know how Luke is.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh." Maryse said.

"I'm used to it by now." Izzy sighed.

"I wish you could understand how difficult it is to be your own children's commander." Maryse said.

"You've made your priorities pretty clear." Izzy said.

"In times of war..." Maryse started.

"We're always at war, mom. So spare me your parenting excuses." Izzy interrupted.

"Isabelle, I'm trying to protect all of us. I'm trying to protect you." Maryse said while looking between me and Izzy.

"And how exactly does what you're doing to Alec protect me or Serena?" Izzy asked.

"You remind me so much of me." Maryse said.

"If that were true, I would actually be impressed." Izzy scoffed.

"Trust me, you wouldn't. When I was your age, I thought I had everything figured out. I thought I could change the world by breaking the rules." Maryse said.

"You broke the rules? Where did that person go?" Izzy scoffed.

I just stood back because I wanted to see where this conversation was going to go.

"She was stupid. She confused passion with strength." Maryse replied.

"So passion makes you weak?" Izzy asked.

"No. Passion makes you dangerous. That's why neither of you are ready for the responsibility either of you think you are." Maryse replied.

I wasn't expecting that, but I never underestimate anything anyone says.

 ***End of POV***

Clary and I went to talk to Luke and both of us were happy that he was going to be okay. Magnus told us to go easy on Luke and I knew that I would, but I wasn't too sure about Clary.

"You know you can't avoid the question, right? I know mom swore you to secrecy, but I've seen you stand up to her before. Why didn't either of you tell me about any of this?" Clary asked as she looked from me to Luke.

"I wanted to, but mom wanted me to wait until you turned 18 and then we were going to tell you everything." I replied.

Clary gave me a sad smile, and that told me that she believed me.

"Because I was afraid that you'd hate us." Luke replied.

"Not possible. Okay... the last few days, I have not had all of the information." Clary said.

"And you still don't. But you need to know everything. Both of you do. It'll help you find the Mortal Cup." Luke said.

"How?" Clary and I asked.

"Both of you are just gonna have to trust me." Luke replied.

"I do, more than anything. I also know Scar does too, and nothing you say is ever gonna change that. Okay, but you have to trust both of us, too." Clary said.

"All right. Magnus told both of you about the Uprising?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Clary and I replied.

"About the Valentine who murdered all those people?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Clary and I replied.

"The reason he became that man was our fault... mine and Jocelyn's." Luke said.

"I don't believe you." Clary said and I nodded in agreement.

"We betrayed him, Clary. Scarlett... your mother and I. We fell in love." Luke said.

"Did you... Wait... Are you my..." Clary stammered.

"No. No, we never..." Luke said.

"Slept together?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, no! Your parents were married. Scarlett's parents were our best friends. Valentine was my parabatai. We all loved him. But as his rhetoric got more violent... and he became more combative with the Clave... we started to worry. We tried to help him, tried to temper him, but... he just kept pulling away. That just drew us closer together. We knew it was wrong, but we couldn't deny it, or hide it." Luke replied.

Clary and I looked at each other before waiting on Luke to continue.

"Valentine became convinced we were having an affair. He was obsessed with winning Jocelyn's heart back. For love, he was willing to do anything... even compromise his own principles. He became fixated on becoming a better soldier. That led him to do the unthinkable... experiment with Downworlder blood. Once he crossed that line... we never got him back. In the end, our love did more damage to Valentine than anything anybody else could have done. We broke his heart and he was convinced that Scarlett's parents broke his trust." Luke said.

"At least now we know he had one... before his crazy, distorted world view set in." Clary said and I agreed.

"What was he like back then? Before he, you know... What were my parents like?" I questioned.

"In the early days of the Circle? Oh... he was honorable. Idealistic. He was charismatic. Scarlett, your dad was like Valentine and your mother was like Jocelyn." Luke replied.

"Just mom's type. Just like you." Clary said.

I didn't say anything, but Luke could tell that I was happy to know that my parents were like Jocelyn and Luke instead of like Valentine.

"Oh, no. No. I never came close. He was a leader. Devoted to protecting us from dying pointless deaths." Luke said.

"And you believed him." Clary said.

"If Simon told either of you that he had the cure for cancer, both of you want to believe him, too." Luke said.

"Well, I'd probably give him the benefit of the doubt at least. Scar too." Clary said and I nodded in agreement.

"Which is what I did. What we all did. The demons were winning. We couldn't train our people fast enough to keep up. Val wanted the Clave to use the Mortal Cup to create more Shadowhunters, but that just made them angry." Luke said.

"Isn't more Shadowhunters a good thing?" I asked.

"Not the way he was proposing. Ever since the Angel Raziel created the first Shadowhunters with the Cup, it's been forbidden to use the Cup again to rebuild their forces. Jocelyn and I, along with Scarlett's parents, tried pulling him back, but he just misconstrued that as..." Luke said.

"The affair and betrayal." I finished.

"It's not your fault, Luke. There's no way any of you could have pushed him over the edge. He did that to himself... with the blood injections." Clary said.

"And the more injections he took, the deeper it seemed he descended into madness." Luke said.

"Magnus never told us that part." Clary said.

"He didn't know. There are some things Joce and I never talked about." Luke said.

"Why would she hide that she's an artist... especially from me?" Clary questioned.

"Because after that night, she locked that part of herself away. She never wanted their lives to affect you." Luke replied.

"What did my father do?" Clary asked.

"Your mother and Scarlett's parents are the only ones I ever told this to. I never wanted it to burden either of you." Luke replied.

"Tell us." I said.

"Valentine asked me to back him up on a mission. Some farmers had gone missing. He said it was werewolves. He betrayed our parabatai bond. And then he betrayed everything else he believed in. For a while, I thought he'd killed her. He wanted us both dead. He killed thousands, even Scarlett's parents. Turned Shadowhunter against Shadowhunter. Do both of you understand what I'm saying?" Luke asked.

"God only knows what he'd do if he got the Cup." Clary replied.

"We have to get the Cup before Valentine does." Luke said.

"I don't know where it is. Or where to start looking." Clary said.

"It all starts and ends with you." Luke said.

"How do you know that?" Clary asked.

"Because I know Jocelyn. You're the only other person she would have trusted with the location of the Cup." Luke replied.

"If she trusted me so much, why didn't she tell me any of this?" Clary asked.

"She didn't think this was gonna happen. She made provisions just in case it did. The potion, Dot... Jocelyn said that I should tell you everything about our past. That it would unlock you." Luke replied.

"What does that even mean? Why wouldn't she tell Scarlett?" Clary asked.

"I don't know! But you do." Luke replied.

"She didn't want to take a chance in case Valentine got a hold of me." I replied.

"Memory's wiped, remember?" Clary said.

"There are clues. They're inside the mundane world. Think, Clary." Luke said.

 ***Serena's POV***

I watched as Izzy wrote a break up letter to Meliorn. I couldn't believe that Izzy was letting her mother get into her head. We all love Izzy as she is and her mother should too. I then watched as Izzy made herself look exactly like her mother and just shook my head. Izzy needs to just be herself and not some stuck up bitch, like her mother.

 ***End of POV***

"I don't remember anything. If mom hid the clues, I don't know what they are." Clary said.

"You have to figure this out!" Luke said.

"You said you had to tell me everything. Maybe... Maybe there's something you forgot. Wait. (Clary looked over at me as she went to her bag, and I knew exactly what she was doing) What is this?" Clary asked as she showed Luke the box.

"No." Luke replied.

"Mom said this belonged to Clary's father..." I said.

"No." Luke said.

"But Valentine is my father. Who is 'JC'?" Clary asked.

"I want you to remember your father could be a good man." Luke said.

"After what he did to you... to Scarlett's parents." Clary said.

"This is worse, Clary. Scarlett." Luke said.

"I don't care!" Clary yelled.

"Luke, we want to know, we.. we need to know. You said so yourself. You have to tell us everything." I said.

"'JC' stands for Jonathan Christopher... your brother." Luke said as he finally caved.

Clary and I looked at each other before either of us said a word.

"I have a brother?" Clary gasped.

"You did. He died in a fire at Fairchild Manor. A fire your father set." Luke replied.

Clary and I gasped before Clary pushed the box into a piece of paper. All three of us looked at each other before looking back at the picture of the box.

"That's it. That's the ending of the story that my mother needed me to hear, but... is that what she meant to unlock? How did I do that?" Clary asked.

"There are Shadowhunters that have unusual Angelic Powers, but I've never seen anyone do what you just did." Luke replied.

"Can these powers be inherited?" I asked.

"I think so." Luke replied.

Clary and I looked at each before saying together, "We know where our mother hid the Cup."


End file.
